Opostos Perfeitos
by Jackey
Summary: E se ela for graciosa e teimosa e ele for rude e monossilábico? E se os únicos factos que tivessem em comum fossem a paixão pela dança, e o suposto "ódio" mútuo? Então mas opostos não se atraem? Como noite e dia, onde um depende do outro para acontecer?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e os seus personagens não me pertencem, mas eu encomendei o Shikamaru por correio azul.

**Título: **Opostos Perfeitos.

**Casal principal: **Sasuke e Sakura.

**Casais secundários: **Tenten e Neji, Hinata e Naruto, Ino e Gaara, Temari e Shikamaru.

**Género: **Comédia Romântica. Envolve música e dança.

**Videos relacionados: **

http:/www youtube com/watch?v=03aJ8qOqo2Q&feature=fvw (é só por os pontos!)  
http:/www youtube com/watch?v=XVxxG2AVOCQ&feature=related (é só por os pontos!)

**Músicas para acompanhar:** Girls just wanna have fun (Cindy Lauper); Into the Night (Nickelback ft. Santana); Secrets of Love (DJ Bobo ft. Sandra); Is this love (Bob marley); Beat it (Michael Jackson); Babilonia (White Label); Don't upset the rhythm (Noisettes); Memories (David Guetta ft. Kid Cudi); When love takes over (David Guetta ft. Kelly Rowland); Evacuate the dancefloor (Cascada); I'll be waiting (Lenny Kravitz); Me and My Guitar (Tom Dice); The Last Fight, piano version (Bullet For my V.); Because the Night (10000 Maniacs); What a Feeling (Laura Brannigan).

* * *

**Prefácio**

**::  
**

Almas gémeas. Geralmente, caracterizadas por duas criaturas que estão perdidamente apaixonadas uma pela outra. Almas Gémeas, porque gostam das mesmas coisas. Ambos gostam de filmes de ficção científica. Ambos gostam de livros de Jane Austen. Ambos gostam de posições kamasutra. Ambos gostam de chá às cinco da tarde. Ambos vivem num apartamento com piso de linóleo porque ambos gostam de piso de linóleo. Ambos bebem café Jacob, porque ambos gostam do café Jacob. Vão adoptar um cachorro rafeiro porque ambos gostam de coisas rafeiras. Possuem um Golf porque ambos adoram Golfs. Ambos vão ao karaoke sexta à noite porque ambos gostam de karaoke sexta à noite. Ambos vão a concertos de Jazz porque ambos gostam de Jazz.

_Ambos_. _Ambos_. _**Ambos**_.

Realmente, é agradável viver com uma Alma Gémea. Porque essa pessoa vive fazendo as mesmas coisas que nós gostamos, logo, raramente há discussões, podemos ir juntos a festivais de musicam pois gostamos do mesmo tipo de música. Podemos ir passar o Natal na Serra de Estrela, pois gostamos os dois da Neve. Podemos ir juntos às compras pois gostamos da mesma comida.

_Podemos_. _Podemos_. _**Podemos**_.

Há uma infinidade de coisas que podemos fazer juntos, apenas nós e a nossa Alma Gémea.

_Juntos_. _Juntos_. _**Juntos**_.

Mas, e então, o que fazem os casais que **não** gostam das mesmas coisas? O que fazem as criaturas que estão perdidamente apaixonadas uma pela outra, e que não gostam do mesmo tipo de música? O que fazem se não gostam da mesma comida? Se não gostam dos mesmos filmes? Se não gostam dos mesmos livros? Se não gostam dos mesmos carros?

E se ela tiver cabelo rosa, e ele cabelo negro? E se ela gostar de tango, e ele de tecktonik? E se ela adorar cerejas e ele não gostar de fruta? E se ela adorar rosa e ele adorar azul? E se ela for explosiva, faladora, graciosa e casmurra; e ele for rude, insensível, forte e monossilábico? E se os únicos factos que tivessem em comum fossem a paixão pela dança, e o suposto "ódio" que nutrem um pelo outro?

A isto, chamamos **Opostos** **Perfeitos**.

* * *

WOW. Jack is back! Mais uma long-fic, desta vez as vítimas são o Sasuke e a Sakura, hehe. Gosto muito deste casal, apesar de não ser dos meus preferidos. Portanto, esta vai ser a minha primeira fic deles. Vai ser um projecto que há já muito me está a moer o juízo, porque eu amo danças, principalmente latino-americanas (apesar de possuir dois pés esquerdinos o.o), e tinha que desenvolver esta ideia maluca. As músicas que indiquei são as que, provavelmente, vou utilizar ao longo da história, pois como já todo o mundo viu vai rondar à volta da dança e música. Mas se souberem de alguma música que, de qualquer modo, dê vontade de dançar, digam-me! Ainda não está nada definitivo e posso muito bem alterar/aumentar a lista :D diga-me o que acharam, se devo ou não deixar esta ideia "erva daninha" nascer e criar raízes. É, acho que é tudo!

Reviews,_ off course_, são sempre bem-vindas povo amado :D **make Jack happy :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fanfic dedicada a Tarcyanna França Matos, 15/10/1993 - 21/01/2010.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e os seus personagens não me pertencem, mas eu encomendei o Shikamaru por correio azul.

**Videos relacionados: **

http:/www youtube com/watch?v=XVxxG2AVOCQ&feature=related

http:/www youtube com/watch?v=03aJ8qOqo2Q&feature=fvw (samba)

http:/www youtube com/watch?v=5E4mBoGX6Dw&feature=related (tango)

http:/www youtube com/watch?v=olwoci-xVDg&feature=related (cha cha)

http:/www youtube com/watch?v=C7IwkLcHeBI&feature=related (salsa)

_É só por os pontos! (:_

**Músicas para acompanhar:** Girls just wanna have fun (Cindy Lauper); Into the Night (Nickelback ft. Santana); Secrets of Love (DJ Bobo ft. Sandra); Is this love (Bob marley); Beat it (Michael Jackson); Babilonia (White Label); Don't upset the rhythm (Noisettes); Memories (David Guetta ft. Kid Cudi); When love takes over (David Guetta ft. Kelly Rowland); Evacuate the dancefloor (Cascada); I'll be waiting (Lenny Kravitz); Me and My Guitar (Tom Dice); The Last Fight, piano version (Bullet For my V.); Because the Night (10000 Maniacs); What a Feeling (Laura Brannigan); Closer (Ne-Yo); Just Breathe (Pearl Jam); Black (Pearl Jam); Tango (from the Zorro film).

* * *

- Ai Mãe, estou atrasada! – olhei para o relógio. Marcava exactamente 08.54h. Corri para a porta, alcancei as chaves a meio do caminho, café por beber, torrada por trincar. Sim, é realmente animador começar o dia com o estômago vazio. Mas realmente, não é propriamente adequado chegar atrasada no primeiro dia.

Bem, não que este fosse o "meu" primeiro dia – longe disso. Estava apenas na hora de voltar para a academia (finalmente, devo acrescentar), após duas semanas bem merecidas de férias.

Entrei na minha velha Marbella verde alface comprada em segunda mão, há uns anos, com o dinheiro que supostamente deveria ter investido na Universidade. Arranquei com, admito, algum excesso de velocidade.

Antes de tudo, sinto que deva esclarecer o porquê das nossas férias. Fomos (nós, eu e os meus colegas da academia) campeões regionais em duas modalidades de dança diferentes – cha-cha e salsa. Claro, também ficámos bem posicionados em samba – o 2º lugar é meu e do Naruto. Bem, quanto à salsa, deram-lhes o Shikamaru e a Temari – sério, ela sabe-se mexer, digo-vos. Alguns consideram o um desperdício pô-la a fazer par com o Shikamaru, mas eu sou de outra opinião. Apesar de ser um preguiçoso que só Deus, quando quer ele sabe ser foda, mas somente mexe o cu quando lhe ameaçam cortar os tomates - o que Temari frequentemente gosta de fazer. Mas temos que admitir, ele é homem com H grande – e pode-se dizer que ela também já reparou nisso. Ela, por outro lado é, e sempre foi, a mais mexida e empenhada do grupo. Com muita energia e uma personalidade que só a dela, a Mexicana vai longe, a sério.

Bem, no caso do cha-cha, encarregaram-se Ino e Sasuke. Ino é uma criatura que, caso não existisse, teria que ser inventada. É a minha melhor amiga. Conhecemo-nos na academia, com sete anos, e desde aí somos algo como "inseparáveis". E pode-se dizer que ela é quase tão dotada como eu – brincadeira.

Ou _não_. Desde que me lembro, competimos para ver quem é melhor de nós as duas, o que nem sempre dá bom resultado. Mas sim, eu – Haruno Sakura, já agora – admito: ela dança muito bem. E então quando se trata de danças porno, onde temos de nos _colar_ (literalmente) nos gajos, ela é perita. Eu sei, não são danças porno. São danças do tipo Merengue. Ou seja danças porno.

Saí dos meus devaneios quando vi que havia uma pessoa a atravessar a passadeira. _Raios partam_, carreguei fundo no travão.

Ainda ouvi uns belos palavrões vindo da Sra. Kogoro, pleo que lhe gritei um pedido de desculpa apressado. É, foi por pouco que não a atropelara. _Ela não tinha Alzheimer em estado avançado_? Espero que não reconheça a matrícula, _espero_. Não me dava jeito algum perder novamente a carta de condução – sim, perdi-a há seis meses, com a Ino e a Tenten, por um excesso de velocidade a ultrapassar 40km/h do permitido e 1.02 de álcool no sangue.

Passei os últimos dois quarteirões que me separavam daquele prédio já tão conhecido, e por pouco não levei um poste de iluminação à frente.

- Raios para isto. – resmunguei.

Corri corredor adentro. Oh meu Deus, Kurenai vai-me matar. Estou vinte e _um_ minutos atrasada – sim, ela liga muito ao um – e só Deus sabe o que ela me fará se estiver com mau humor.

Sabem, a cena com a Kurenai é a seguinte: ela é o ídolo de qualquer rapariga, o modelo da mulher fatal. Ela é muito, mas mesmo _muito_ exigente e precisa. Tem uma personalidade do caraças, daquelas que combinam mesmo bem com uma dançarina da sua classe e com o seu sotaque italiano acentuado. Pode-se dizer que a mulher tem temperamento, e é isso que admiro nela. É minha professora de dança desde que entrei para esta Academia, e por tal eu conheço-a muito bem – e acredito que ela me conheça ainda melhor.

Já conseguia ver a luz do salão espelhado, a porta estava entreaberta.

- Novamente atrasada? – ouvi uma voz fria cuspir isso desdenhosamente atrás de mim, quando estava mesmo para bater à porta. Se eu conheço essa voz? Sim. Se eu conheço esse idiota? Sim. Se eu odeio esse idiota? _Sim_.

Virei-me lentamente para trás e fitei aqueles olhos perturbantes.

- Não tens um **cu** a ver com isso. – respondi no mesmo tom de voz que ele utilizou.

- Hn. – Monossilábico dum raio. Odeio esses seus "hn's", e os seus "pff's" e os seus "eu-sou-todo-bom" e os seus "todas-me-querem".

Ah, sim. Já agora, este é Uchiha Sasuke, o ser mais menos merecedor de ter nascido à face da Terra, Marte, Júpiter, Saturno… ah, sei lá.

Entrei no salão com o outro acéfalo atrás de mim. Já agora, ele não estava atrasado também?

- Ah sim Sasuke. Obrigada. – agradeceu Kurenai, no seu sotaque _sexy_, enquanto aceitava os CD's que Sasuke lhe acabara de entregar.

Afinal ele não está atrasado. É pena.

- E Sakura! Que bom juntar-se a nós! Porque não pára de se tentar esquivar para o balneário e vem aqui explicar-nos o motivo do seu atraso? – disse, numa voz excessivamente doce.

_Raios me partam_. Ao menos tentei, não é verdade?

- Kurenai? Nem a tinha visto! Ahah. – sorrio sem jeito – Como foram as férias?

- Se voltas a chegar atrasada aos meus treinos proíbo-te de participares nos Nacionais deste ano e nos Regionais dos próximos três. – sussurrou numa voz arrepiante, principalmente por ter enrolado tanto os " R's ". Já havia mencionado que ela é uma mulher fatal? – Foram óptimas, obrigada Sakura. Podem ir aquecer. – disse já na sua voz normal. Já disse que ela tem mudanças de humor muito repentinas? Tudo indica para indícios de esquizofrenia.

Fui-me equipar rapidamente nos balneários.

Vesti as habituais _leggins_ pretas pelo joelho com a faixa vermelha na cintura e o top preto de mangas cavas. Calcei os meus simples sapatos de dança pretos, e atei o cabelo – já disse que ele é rosa? - num coque apertado.

Voltei ao salão, fui ter com Ino e comecei a acompanhá-la nos alongamentos.

- Como é, porca?

- Testuda, que diabos aconteceu contigo? – Já disse que tenho uma testa diabolicamente GRANDE? Não? Nem precisam de saber.

- Atrasei-me, raios me partam. Dormi até às 07:45h, saí sem tomar pequeno-almoço, ia atropelando uma velha e quase que levei o poste de iluminação da esquina atrás. Aliás, hoje os semáforos estavam a evitar ao máximo o verde.

- Realmente, eu já estava a contar com isso, e saí às 07:30h de casa. Quase que fiquei sem retrovisor, um filho da mãe qualquer ia em contra-mão… enfim. Crianças sem carta, é o que dá.

- Olha quem fala… Quantas vezes a bófia já te tirou a carta querida? Quantas? – Tive que me rir.

O mais provável será ter sido ela a ir na faixa errada, pois aqui a nossa querida Ino já ficou sem carta de condução umas belas e gloriosas 4 vezes. Não sei como é que ela ainda não tem cadastro de criminosa. E falam de mim.

- É diferente Testuda: ok, vá, eu já perdi a carta duas vez-

Tossi sonoramente.

- Está bem… Três vez-

Tossi ainda mais sonoramente.

- PORRA SAKURA, OK! EU JÁ FIQUEI SEM CARTA QUATRO VEZES, CONTENTE? – Já mencionei que a porca é uma histérica escandalosa do caraças? Pois, eis a confirmação.

Não preciso de dizer que todo Mundo parou o aquecimento e nos olhou com cara de mamã-eu-sou-homossexual.

- Tu… Tu já ficaste sem carta _quatro_ vezes Ino? – perguntou um espantadíssimo Naruto.

- JÁ, ALGUM PROBLEMA? – respondeu, vermelhíssima.

- Eu? Eu não, mas tu sim, quero dizer: é preciso ser-se um bocado estúpido para perder a carta umas quatro vezes… - Naruto põe um dedo muito pensativo e inocente no queixo. Juro, a ingenuidade dele atinge todos os limites da União Europeia. – Uma vez até é compreensível né, mas desrespeitar quatro vezes as regras de trânsito e ainda por cima ser apanhado em flagrante, ao ponto de ser-se banido da cart- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAI – gritou Naruto, quando Ino lhe deu uma canelada _muito_ bem dada.

Por vezes surpreendo-me como Naruto consegue armazenar tanta estupidez em apenas um metro e oitenta e três.

Um facto tão real como a Lei da Gravidade: ninguém chama a Ino de estúpida sem sofrer das canelas por pelo menos duas semanas inteiras.

- SEU MOLEQUE DE QUINTA CATEGORIA, EU NÃO SOU ESTÚP-

- Ok meninos! Vamos começar. – Intrometeu-se Kurenai.

Devo admitir que, às vezes, isto mais parece um infantário que um Instituto Profissional de Arte Expressiva, conhecido por todo o Mundo pela sua alta linhagem de artistas Mundialmente conhecidos que aqui se formaram. … Está bem, _talvez_ exagerei um bocado. Mas somos muito conhecidos, isso é verdade.

Para vos esclarecer: o instituto abrange cerca de duzentos alunos, sendo que estamos aqui para acabar a nossa formação e sermos considerados, muito oficialmente, dançarinos profissionais. Temos tanto aulas teóricas como práticas. Cá, isto é dividido em três grandes áreas: a Academia de Dança, o Conservatório de Música e o Ateliê de Pintura. No caso da dança, a academia é especializada em danças latino-americanas: Samba, Cha-cha, Tango, Rumba, Merengue e Salsa. O conservatório divide-se em Coro e Instrumental, sendo que têm aulas de canto que se dividem nas vozes Humanas – Tenor, Barítono e Baixo nos homens, e Soprano, Meio-soprano e Contralto nas mulheres. Por fim, o Ateliê divide-se principalmente em Pintura e Escultura – mas confesso que, nesta área, não estou muito dentro do assunto. Participamos todos anualmente em concursos, nos Regionais e, de quatro em quatro anos, nos Nacionais Argentinos.

Voltei com os meus pensamentos à aula.

- Meninos, como sabem, vocês estão quase a acabar o ano. E como todos os anos, os finalistas têm que provar que merecem este diploma, – ela aponta para um dos muitos diplomas pendurados na parede ao fundo. Esse era o certificado da própria Kurenai de final de curso. – fazendo a vossa própria coreografia no estilo de dança onde se sentem melhor, e apresentá-la aos nossos juízes. A vossa apresentação será daqui a quatro meses, e eu espero que vocês comecem já a trabalhar.

- As apresentações serão em dupla ou individuais? – foi a vez de Ino falar.

- Isso tanto faz. Este ano, o nosso director Gai autorizou ambas as opções. Continuando… todos fizeram um óptimo trabalho no Regional, e agora é a vossa oportunidade de finalizar o que começaram e mostrarem ao Mundo o que valem. – ela terminou o discurso com um enorme sorriso nos lábios. Todos aplaudimos as palavras da nossa professora e amiga.

- Agora, mãos à obra, meus amores! – disse Kurenai – Hoje têm aula livre para começarem a planear tudo Comecem a pensar se querem fazer a apresentação sozinhos ou com o vosso par, pensem na música, na dança e, o mais importante, na coreografia. O vestuário estará à vossa total disponibilidade, é só escolherem.

Fui ter com Naruto, a ingenuidade em pessoa, para todos os efeitos. Sorri-lhe, e ele mostrou-me aquele seu sorriso típico olha-fiz-um-branqueamento-aos-dentes.

- Sakura-chan, o que achas de fazermos a apresentação em par? – perguntou-me, todo empolgado.

Bem… porque não? O estilo de dança que domino melhor é, definitivamente, o Tango, e apesar de o dele ser a Samba, creio que nos havemos de acertar. Para além disso, que Tango conseguiria eu dançar sem par?

- Desde que sigas à risca tudo o que te digo, acho que sim Naruto. – sorri.

Ele pareceu explodir de felicidade e deu-me um sufocante abraço de urso – AH! OBRIGADO SAKURA-CHAN! EU VOU FAZER TUDO O QUE QUISERES, ESTÁ PROMETIDO!

- Menos, teme. – ouvimos Sasuke dizer, atrás de nós.

- AH DOBE, ESTÁ CALADO! ESTÁS É COM CIÚMES POR EU FICAR COM A SAKURA-CHAN!

Ele fez uma careta, fitando a nossa ridícula situação – Ciúmes dessa Irritante? - e voltou-se novamente para Ino.

Tive uma vontade enorme de lhe responder à altura, mas (in)felizmente o abraço de Naruto ainda me sufocava ao ponto de não poder falar.

Enquanto isto, os outros formavam os seus pares.

Vendo bem a situação, creio que todos decidiram fazer apresentações de pares. Ficámos com as nossas duplas oficiais - eu e Naruto, Temari e Shikamaru, Kiba (um rapaz novo na academia, mas com bastante jeito para a coisa) e Karin (uma ruiva desengonçada que apenas aqui andava para ver a bundinha do Sasuke) e por fim, Ino e o mesmo.

O treino foi decorrendo calmamente, enquanto todos andavam de um lado para o outro, uns com papeis na mão, outros a demonstrar passos, e outros a ver a lista de músicas nos mais diversos CD's. Eu e Naruto levámos a aula inteira a decidir que tipo de dança havíamos de escolher, mas acabou por ficar decidido, mesmo no final, que seria Tango.

- Muito bem. – disse Kurenai, e bateu duas palmas como sempre fazia quando o treino terminava. - Agora que terminamos, queria apenas dar-vos mais uma uma palavrinha. Quero dar os parabéns a todos, foram brilhantes, as vossas actuações encheram-me e Gai de orgulho! Mas, tendo em conta os mais acentuados progressos que tenho notado, quero dar os parabéns especialmente ao Sasuke: pelo seu particular desempenho e óptimo desenvolvimento neste concurso. Fiquei realmente impressionada quando te vi dançar, Sasuke. Estão todos de parabéns! – E então bateu palmas. Todos bateram palmas, sem ser eu.

Demorei uns segundos a consumir a cena que se passava à minha frente. Certo, para Naruto e para mim não há palmas? Para Ino não há palmas? Para Temari e Shikamaru não há palmas?

Claro que não. Sasuke sempre foi _o_ Sasuke, o preferido de todos, que para ter o que quer basta lhe estalar os dedos. E aparentemente, eu sou a única que o considera um machão convencido, orgulhoso e falso.

Fitei-o friamente, aquele ser desprezível e convencido, que agora finge falsa modéstia e tenta desviar a atenção dele – mas claro que ele quer _precisamente_ que o admirem ainda mais por isso.

Sempre foi assim. Entrou na academia um tempo considerável depois de mim, e mesmo assim, logo que entrou captou a atenção de todos – mais especificamente todas. A vida aqui não é fácil – é preciso talento e trabalho, **muito** trabalho, senão eles expulsam-nos antes que consigamos dizer "Instituto de Artes Expressivas". Por isso, tive que trabalhar arduamente para sobressair na multidão, pois quem vem para cá porque a mamã diz que o seu bebé tem muito talento, rapidamente conclui que cá _todos_ têm talento, logo o talento não basta, é necessário treinar. E graças a essa moral que hoje estou onde estou. Mas depois, chega aquele filho da mãe, que sem sequer estalar os dedos, consegue tudo para o que outros trabalham anos, pois para ele basta-lhe o seu talento supremo, que dizem estar no sangue Uchiha. _Sangue_? Ele nem sabe o que é suar sangue para querer-mos alcançar o nosso objectivo.

Ele voltou-se para trás. Ao olhar para mim, o seu sorriso de canto desaparece.

_O que foi amor? Provou merda e não gostou?_

- Kurenai, há mais pessoas que merecem uma salva de palmas. – Sasuke diz, interrompendo as palmas de todos. – A Sakura e o Naruto, a Ino, pois sem ela eu não teria conseguido o que consegui; e claro, a Temari e o Shikamaru. – todos rompem em salvas de palmas perante as suas palavras.

Fiquei paralisada.

Mas será que mais ninguém via? Será que mais ninguém via como ele era falso e apenas queria ficar conhecido como o Modesto Talentoso Que Aplaudiu Os Colegas? C'os diabos, que ódio!

Nunca, jamais, e alguma vez, o detestei mais que _agora_.

- Vai enfiar as tuas palmas no cu dalguém que tas compre. – gritei-lhe, antes de virar costas e ir para o balneário. O silêncio que se prolongou foi cortante.

_Simples e sem porquês._

Corri para o balneário. Molhei a minha cara, para afastar os vestígios das malditas lágrimas de raiva.

- Sakura? Estás aí? O que foi aquilo? – ouvi a voz de Ino dizer.

- Vai-te embora porca. – resmunguei.

- O que é que se passa contigo Sakura?

- Nada. Apenas não o suporto! ODEIO-O, MALDITO! – gritei, batendo com os punhos na parede.

- Eu sei, mas sabes que foste muito estúpida por ter saído assim de lá e teres dito aquilo? Ele estava a dar-nos os parabéns! – disse, com uma cara de espanto e incompreensão.

- Ino, mas vocês não vêm que ele faz isso apenas para ficar bem visto? Aquilo foi tudo falsa modéstia!

- Agora não percebo mesmo nada. – olhou-me atónica – Ora dizes que ele é convencido e arrogante, e agora que ele bate palmas e te dá os parabéns, dizes que ele é interesseiro e que se faz de modesto… Não percebo, juro.

- Mas isso não é novidade. – disse, azeda.

- Que bom saber dessa tua opinião tão linda sobre mim Sakura. – ela semicerrou os olhos.

- Não sou a única. E agora se deixares de te meter na minha vida, deixa-me passar. Tenho mais que fazer que dar colinho ao Uchiha. – saí de rompante.

Corri para fora daquele maldito prédio, e já sentada no meu carro, pensei no que acabou de acontecer.

_Mas que bosta estou eu a fazer?_

O Uchiha está-me a manipular os pensamentos. Por Deus, realmente não há homem no mundo que valha o trabalho de fazer a depilação.

Corri de volta ao balneário, mas não foi necessário tanto. Encontrei Ino pelo caminho.

- Ino, desculpa! – disse, repreensiva. – Não queria ter dito aquilo…

Ela sorriu – Deixa lá Sakura. Esqueçamos isso. E não quero que penses que sou alguma galinácia como as do seu fãn-clube!

- Eu sei. – sorri. Ino, por mais caça-homens que seja, nunca se interessou muito pelo Uchiha . Talvez porque ele é um ano mais novo que ela. E ela odeia homens mais novos. Odeia _mesmo_. – Starsburck?

- Claro! – disse, sorridente.

Saímos de lá com os braços em cima dos ombros uma da outra, e a fazer a nossa "anda", que consiste em caminhar cruzando e descruzando as nossas pernas, repetidamente.

- Sabes uma coisa? – perguntei.

- Sei duas.

- O Gaara é um autêntico gato, não achas? – ela percebeu. E corou.

* * *

Gatas, comé? Está quase, BRASILxPORTUGAL! hehe, quero ver isso :D bem, o que acharam do primeiro capítulo? Ficou bom? Por favor, digam-me, necessito da vossa opinião! :x estou numa fase de inspiração divina, e tenho tido muuitas ideias para a fic, mas infelizmente a preguiça é tanta que me aborrece por vezes transpor tudo para o papel. Mas esta fic é muito importante para mim e eu dedico-a a uma pessoa que, definitivamente, vai deixar saudades cá por Albufeira. Vou-me esforçar ao máximo para que a história se desenrole da maneira que eu imaginei. (:

**Agradeço de coração a:**

**Bela21**, **s2Cold Hearts2**, **Thami-Uchiha**, **Kahli hime** e** Line Mulango**. E, claro, a todos os outros que leram o prólogo. (:

As reviews são uma óptima forma de contribuir para a saúde e felicidade dos autores. Façam a boa acção do dia ;b

**make Jack happy :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fanfic dedicada a Tarcyanna França Matos, 15/10/1993 - 21/01/2010.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e os seus personagens não me pertencem, mas eu encomendei o Shikamaru por correio azul.

**Videos relacionados: **

http:/www youtube com/watch?v=XVxxG2AVOCQ&feature=related

http:/www youtube com/watch?v=03aJ8qOqo2Q&feature=fvw (samba)

http:/www youtube com/watch?v=5E4mBoGX6Dw&feature=related (tango)

http:/www youtube com/watch?v=olwoci-xVDg&feature=related (cha cha)

http:/www youtube com/watch?v=C7IwkLcHeBI&feature=related (salsa)

_É só por os pontos! (:_

**Músicas para acompanhar:** Girls just wanna have fun (Cindy Lauper); Into the Night (Nickelback ft. Santana); Secrets of Love (DJ Bobo ft. Sandra); Is this love (Bob marley); Beat it (Michael Jackson); Babilonia (White Label); Don't upset the rythm (Noisettes); Memories (David Guetta ft. Kid Cudi); When love takes over (David Guetta ft. Kelly Rowland); Evacuate the dancefloor (Cascada); I'll be waiting (Lenny Kravitz); Me and My Guitar (Tom Dice); The Last Fight, piano version (Bullet For my V.); Because the Night (10000 Maniacs); What a Feeling (Laura Brannigan); Closer (Ne-Yo); Just Breathe (Pearl Jam); Black (Pearl Jam); Tango (from the Zorro film); Burn it to the Ground (Nickelback);

* * *

Estávamos a fazer as limpezas de Primavera.

Antes, eu odiava essa tarefa – pelo que sempre a adiava para a última da hora, pois não tive irmãos para os quais pudesse "empurrar" a tarefa para cima – mas agora que dirijo o meu _quase_ próprio apartamento de quatro divisões, tal torna-se impossível, mesmo sendo partilhado com a minha amiga.

Ainda não me havia referido a isso? Pois sim, eu partilho um apartamento (num dos bairros de Mar del Prata para pessoas de baixo rendimento) com a Tenten, a miúda mais espaventosa que conheço. Juro, conhecemo-nos desde sempre, por isso ela é outra das minhas melhores amigas. Tenten é uma pessoa muito à _relax_, espontânea e descontraída. Mas ela também é muito desorganizada (mais que eu), teimosa, divertida e muito forte, no sentido emocional. É preciso muita coisa para a fazer chorar – uma das coisas que mais admiro nela. Ao contrário da Ino, eu e a Tenten nunca tivemos grandes rendimentos financeiros, o que nos leva a ter que trabalhar para podermos viver aqui e para pagarmos a academia. Eu trabalho num loja de roupa desportiva na baixa, enquanto Tenten é empregada numa loja de música no _Shopping Unicenter_. Sim, ela também estuda no conservatório, em Canto – mais precisamente, em Meio-soprano. A voz dela é simplesmente _fantástica_. Poderosa, sufocante, arrepiante! E duvido que alguma vez encontrarei uma pessoa que não concorde comigo.

Estava a limpar o pó das mesas, enquanto Tenten aspirava os tapetes e o chão.

- Tenten! – chamo-a.

Nada…

- Tenten! – chamo-a mais alto.

Nada outra vez…

- TENTEN! – essa porcaria de aspirador.

- Disseste alguma coisa? – pergunta-me ela, desligando o bicho.

- Sim! Ia-te dizer que isto está muito chato. Não podemos por música? – pergunto-lhe, fazendo olhinhos dignos de gato Shreck.

- Hum, claro, porque não? – diz, sorridente, e olha-me com um ar cúmplice.

Pressinto o que vem daí.

…

- MICHAEL JACKSON! – gritámos as duas, após uns breves segundos.

Corremos feitas _teenagers _para a aparelhagem, e metemos a nossa compilação de álbuns do Grande Rei do Pop a tocar.

Primeira música – _Beat It_.

Ao fim de cinco minutos, já estava a Tenten com a parte que cima do aspirador a fazer de microfone, enquanto eu fazia o_ moon walk_ e abanava o pano do pó como uma peça de roupa despida.

-JUST BEAT IT, BEAT IT, BEAT IT, BEAT IT. NO ONE WANTS TO BE DEFEATED! – Gritávamos como duas dementes. Bem, _eu_ parecia uma demente, enquanto Tenten… enfim. Quase que chegava à qualidade do Michael. _Quase_.

Oh, assim é que se fazem limpezas!

**::**

Duas horas depois disto, acabámos as limpezas na sala e nos quartos – sim, tive que tirar a música, pois Tenten andava armada em _Seventy Night Feber_ e não limpava nada.

Agora, era tempo da…

- Vai tu.

- Não. Eu fui o mês passado. Hoje vais tu.

- Tenten, eu não sou capaz.

Casa de banho. Nunca fora o meu forte.

- Eu preciso do meu sentido de olfacto amanhã.

- E eu do meu estômago.

- Mas hoje é a tua vez!

- Tentenzinhaaaa, por favor! Limpa desta vez a casa de banho por mim! Eu limpo nas próximas três vezes, prometo!

- Aham, conheço essas promessas. - e começou a tirar o seu avental e as luvas de silicone – Desta vez és tu que vais limpar a casa de banho! Aliás, eu tenho que me ir despachar… Vou ter um encontro importante daqui a nada. – disse, provocadoramente.

Deixei cair a esfregona. Um encontro?

- _What a hell_, um encontro? Com quem? – perguntei, com uma pequena suspeita a formar-se na minha mente maligna.

Já há algum tempo que ando a desconfiar de…

- Neji. – ela tirou-me as palavras da boca – Ele convidou-me para ir jantar com ele hoje às 19h.

Fitámo-nos mutuamente em silêncio.

Algo faltava neste cenário.

Cinco segundos de silêncio.

Dez segundos de silêncio.

Quinze segundos de silêncio.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – gritou Tenten. Era exactamente disto que eu estava à espera. - SOCOROOO! O QUE HEIDE VESTIR TESTUDA? OH MEU DEUS, COMO ESTÁ O MEU CABELO? – pergunta-me, virando-se para o pequeno espelho da casa de banho – AAAAAAAAAAAH! QUE HORROR! OH MEU DEUS! EU-

- CALMA! – gritei. A miúda ainda vai enlouquecer. – De quanto tempo disponibilizamos?

- 73 Minutos e trinta e oito segundos. – respondeu, olhando para o relógio.

- Creio que é suficiente. Vai tomar banho, eu vou ver da roupa, sapatos e acessórios. Tu vê se dás um jeito nesse monte de palha castanha e mete corretor nas olheiras. – Fizemos um coordenado aceno de cabeças, e pusemos as mãos à obra.

**::**

- Tenten… Sabes, por vezes surpreendo-me com a minha própria genialidade. – disse-lhe, na brincadeira.

Ela estava simplesmente ma-ra-vi-lho-sa. Tinha o cabelo castanho comprido – pelo meio das costas – esticado, a combinar com os olhos castanhos e grandes. Vestia vestido cai-cai verde musgo com saia balão, que ia até metade da sua coxa. Usava umas _all stars_ pretas – achei que o contraste ficaria bem com a sua personalidade. A maquilhagem estava muito simples, a sua beleza natural bastava-lhe. Apenas lhe pus um pouco de corretor nas olheiras, um brilho nos lábios (é melhor não exagerar, já se lá saber para queque ela os vai utilizar…) e lápis preto para dar mais expressividade aos olhos.

- Achas mesmo? – perguntou em tom de dúvida – E se ele não gostar de… all stars?

- Tenten. Não sejas parva. Tu estás assombrosa. Saltos altos não fazem o teu estilo.

- Hum… se tu o dizes… - e olhou para o relógio – MERDA! FALTAM CINCO MINUTOS!

Desatou a correr para o corredor.

- ONDE ENFIASTE AS MINHAS CHAVES?

- Vê na mala que usaste ontem. – disse-lhe muito calmamente, sentando-me no sofá e pegando uma revista qualquer da Tenten.

- Já as tenho. – pegou nas chaves. Ela estava nervosa – estou bem?

Entortei a cabeça e fiz uma careta sarcástica.

- _Well_, ok. Então, adeus meu amor! – despediu-se, com um sorriso digno de Naruto.

- Vai com Deus!

Comecei a folhear a revista, e comecei a ler um artigo sobre "o perigo do aquecimento global", parecendo uma mulher intelectual e interessada nos problemas da actualidade.

_Mas que… estou a tentar enganar quem?_

Deitei aquilo na mesinha já atulhada de coisas, e peguei no meu livro – O Ano Tem Doze Homens. Sim, eu _adorava_ de ler coisas interessantes do _meu_ ponto de vista, se é que me entendem.

Mas… esperem aí.

Oh não, ainda tenho que limpar a casa de banho.

**::**

_Estou aqui estou a dormir_.

Mas não, tal não poderia acontecer, pois jurei à Tenten, ou melhor, jurei a mim mesma, que ficaria acordada e esperaria até ela chegar, para receber todas as informações em primeira mão.

Após limpar a casa de banho, estive a falar com Naruto para combinar algumas coisas para a nossa apresentação, como a música que iríamos utilizar e ideias para a coreografia.

O problema é que amanhã de manhã tenho que ir para a loja às 8h, e se eu não quero adormecer enquanto faço as contas dos clientes, é melhor que Tenten se despache.

Meia-noite e vinte e três… Meia-noite e trinca e cinco… Meia-noite e cinquenta…

Sinto as pálpebras cada vez mais pesadas, determinadas a fecharem-se de uma vez por todas.

Cada vez mais pesadas… E mais pesadas… Pesadas…

**PUMBA**!

Abri os olhos com brusquidão, pois senti algo acertar-me com toda a força na cabeça.

- TAS MALUCA? – gritei para Tenten, que está à porta, e que acabou de atirar com a sua mala em cheio na minha cabeça - já disse que ela tem uma pontaria óptima?

- Hey _sunshine_! – cumprimentou-me sorridente – Ainda acordada?

- Claro, eu disse-te que esperaria por ti!

- Não, não disseste.

- Não? Hum, também não interessa. E então, como correu? – perguntei entusiasmada, enquanto me compunha no sofá.

Os seus olhos começaram a brilhar intensamente, enquanto se deixava cair a meu lado.

- Oh Sakura, ele é tão perfeito que até dói…

_Alto, o que é que dói?_

- Não, não é aquilo que estás a pensar sua tarada. – censurou-me. Espero bem que ela tenha tirado partido da noite, quero dizer, não é todos os dias que _o_ Neji Hyuuga, o frio, o calculista, o responsável, o anti-social; aquele _pecado ambulante _que toca violino que nem Emil Sauret, convida uma rapariga para sair.

- Mas então, aconteceu alguma coisa ou não?

- Bem… - ela corou um pouco. –Quando nos despedimos, foi meio estranho… Ele parecia que não sabia o que fazer, então eu estiquei-me e dei-lhe um selinho. – respondeu, envergonhada, como uma criança que acaba de confessar que roubou um rebuçado da gaveta antes do jantar.

- Oh, que fofo! Mas, sem ser isso, não aconteceu mais nada? Que é que ele fez quando lhe deste o selinho? Combinaram outro encontro? – perguntei. Oh meu deus, se ele não marcou nada, ou é _gay_ ou não gosta mesmo de all stars.

- Calma Sakura! – disse, rindo-se. – Uma coisa de cada vez. Durante o jantar ele pegou-me na mão, sem contar com isso não aconteceu mais nada. Quando lhe dei o Selinho, ele passou um braço pela minha cintura, sorriu e sussurrou-me que me ligava amanhã. – ela suspirou – e depois foi embora. – ela rolou os olhos.

- Oh que fofinhos! E onde é que ele te levou?

- Ele levou-me a um restaurante todo fino, com luz de velas e tudo! E disse-me que estava muito bonita. – disse, babada. - Comemos, bebemos, conversámos, rimos, etc. Ao início, estava um ambiente muito constrangido, mas depois descontraímos mais e começamos a conversar sobre outras coisas que não o conservatório. Ou melhor, eu falava e ele concordava. E foi praticamente isso.

- Ele levou-te a casa?

- Sakura, eu tinha o meu carro, burra.

- Ah, certo. Mas conta lá, como foi exactamente a parte do selinho!

- Foi tipo: fomos para o parque de estacionamento a rir por uma coisa que eu tinha dito, não me lembro o quê, e virámo-nos um para o outro para nos despedir-mos. Repito, foi muito estranho. Ele parou de rir, e fez aquele sorriso de canto que só dá vontade de trincar, e eu disse-lhe que gostei muito da noite. Depois, ele ficou naquela de "o que faço agora", e aí tomei iniciativa… - ela piscou-me o olho – e ele deu-me um semi-abraço, aquilo de por um braço à volta da minha cintura. Depois ele disse: ligo-te amanhã. E foi embora.

- Hum. – franzi o cenho. Resolvi brincar com ela – Já consigo ouvir os sinos a tocar! A minha TENTENZINHA VAI-SE CASAR, VOU CHORAAAAAR! – disse numa voz teatral.

Oh Deus, a Tenten em vestido de noiva, havia de ser bonito!

- Sakura – e mandou-me àquele sítio – se ele me pedisse em casamento não aceitaria nem que me aparecesse o _Elvis Presley_ com tanga e virgindade à frente.

Olhámos uma para a outra.

E desatámos a rir.

**::**

Os dias que se seguiram correram… a correr.

Acordei tarde todos dos dias, sem excepção, novamente sai de casa sem tomar pequeno-almoço. Cheguei atrasada, para variar, à loja. Ouvi sermões do meu _boss_, Deidara, por chegar atrasada. Juro, ele é tão gay, mas _tão_ gay que às vezes até me pergunto como é que ele o conseguiu esconder à nascença.

Normalmente, uma Loja de roupa desportiva na baixa de Mar del Prata tem sempre, pelo menos, quatro ou cinco turistas Ingleses a comparar os preços Argentinos com os Britânicos, para depois descobrirem que cá tudo é estupidamente mais barato, e comprarem montes de roupa. Mas nestes dias, esteve tudo estranhamente calmo. Na minha hora de almoço de sexta-feira, Ino ligou-me, contando-me sobre o brilhante plano de Temar: irmos todos descontrair um pouco antes de começar-mos a trabalhar a sério para as apresentações no Beach Bar, perto da Praia Grande de Mar del Prata. Iriam Temari e Gaara (eles são irmãos), Hinata (uma menina que está a cursar Pintura na academia, nossa amiga), o famoso Naruto, Kiba e Shikamaru. Apesar do facto de Temari ter tido necessidade de utilizar a sua arma secreta para o convencer. Lembram-se? Cortar os tomates? É…

**::**

Estávamos à porta do enorme clube _VIP_, pertencente ao pai da Temari. Juro, eu sentia-me importante só de olhar. Era uma moradia enorme, pintada em tons de turquesa, azul e branco. Na entrada, estavam dois gorilas de tamanhos assustadores vestidos de preto, a cobrar a entrada que (desconfio) só pode ser concebida por intermédio de um convite. Vários holofotes de luzes brilhantes lançavam os seus raios para cima das pessoas, e eu poderia jurar que vi actores de novelas mexicanas no tapete vermelho que indicava a entrada. A Praia Grande, onde se realizavam muitos concursos de Surf anualmente, encontrava-se a cem metros do clube.

Eu, Tenten, Ino e Hinata entreolhámo-nos, intimidadas pelo ambiente, enquanto Temari sorria para os seguranças, toda laroca e confiante da vida. Gaara estava de braços cruzados ao lado de Ino, com a sua habitual faceta neutra.

- Bem… Vamos entrando meninas? – perguntou Hinata, na sua costuma voz baixa e gentil, enquanto olhava tímida para as pessoas à sua volta. É, realmente, aquele não devia ser o seu sítio preferido, muito menos vestida naqueles trajes. Estávamos todas (bastante) mais arranjadas que o costume pois, convenhamos, não iríamos a um clube VIP de calças de ganga e ténis.

- Temos que esperar pelo resto da manada. – disse Tenten – Eles devem estar prestes a chegar. – Nós tínhamos vindo em dois carros: eu e Tenten no Audi A5 vermelho sangue da Ino; e Temari, Hinata e Gaara no lindíssimo (e caríssimo) Jaguar XF do próprio.

Ficámos mais uns minutos à espera, até que ouvimos um barulho na estrada. Quando todos nos voltámos, vimos um Ferrari vermelho vivo estacionar mesmo à nossa frente, de onde saíram Shikamaru, Naruto e Kiba, todos com camisas brancas sociais e calças pretas ou de ganga, como era o caso de Kiba.

Vi Hinata corar abruptamente mal Naruto se aproximou de nós. Sim, ela possuía uma paixão platónica pelo meu companheiro de dança. Um amor que, ainda hoje, me pergunto como foi possível crescer, visto que eles têm tanto a ver um com o outro como uma árvore de Natal e a Páscoa. É, há coisas que nunca compreendemos.

- COMO É PESSOAL? – pronunciou-se Naruto com a sua voz histérica, batendo no ombro de Hinata, num gesto de companheirismo. Vi-a cambalear, quase caindo de cara no chão devido ao chapadão de Naruto. Novamente, eu pergunto-me como é possível ele armazenar tanta estupidez dentro de si.

- AI! Desculpa Hinata-chan! – disse, amparado-a – Às vezes não tenho controle na força que eu utilizo! E, aliás, hoje estás muito bonita! – ele sorriu abertamente para ela, o que apenas contribuiu para a envergonhar ainda mais. É, infelizmente há quem use elogios como compensa às nossas asneiras quando se tem o cérebro de Naruto. Isto é, se ele o tiver sequer.

- N-não há problema, Naruto-kun… O-obrigada. - respondeu baixinho.

- Pff, diz-nos algo teu em que tenhas _controlo_, Naruto. – disse Kiba, com um sorriso de deboche sacana. Eles entreolharam-se, e poder-se-ia jurar que havia faíscas nos seus olhos.

- TIRA O TEU FOCINNHO DOS ASSUNTOS DOS OUTROS SEU RAFEIRO! E EU TENHO TUDO NO DEVIDO SÍTIO, SEM EXCEPÇÃO! – a cara de Naruto ia atingindo a cor de um tomate pisado, enquanto Hinata quase desmaiava de vergonha.

- Ai sim? Comprova-o seu idiota!

Gotas se formavam na cabeça de todos nós, enquanto Shikmamaru, que até agora se tinha mantido calado, bateu com a mão na própria testa.

- Problemáticos… - resmungou, sonolento.

- Ah Shikamaru, para ti tudo é problemático! – disse Temari, enquanto apoiava o cotovelo em cima do ombro dele.

- É, mas umas mais que outros. – resfolegou, virando a cara para Temari não ouvir.

- O QUE DISSES-TE, SEU CAVALO?

Eu e Tenten entreolhámo-nos, definitivamente o mundo estava perdido.

- Como é gente? Vamos entrar ou não? – Tenten interrompeu os casais… digo, as discussões deles.

- Vamos embora! – Temari tomou a avante, caminhando de modo cativante em direcção aos seguranças.

- Eles estão comigo, podemos entrar, querido?

- Nome. – respondeu o Segurança, indiferente ao encanto de Temari.

- Gaara no Sabaku. – Gaara intrometeu-se, aproveitando-se de toda a sua aura de assassino.

- Oh! S-sabaku! Claro claro! Senhoritas, se fazem favor… - fez sinal para entrarmos.

Agora é que o vejo: dá sempre jeito ter amigos filhos de um multimilionário, dono de uma cadeia de Hotés e bares.

Temari empinou o nariz para o Segurança e entrou com toda a classe possível dentro do bar, seguida de todos nós. Mal entrámos, comecei a ouvir o começo da música _Burn it to the Ground_, da minha banda preferida, Nickelback.

_**We're going off tonight, yeah – Nós vamos estar fora esta noite, yeah**_

_**To kick out every light, yeah – Vamo-nos esconder nas luzes, yeah**_

Seguimos Temari até uma sala ampla, iluminada por milhares de luzes de todas as cores e uma bola de discoteca _e-n-o-r-m-e._ Sério, aposto o meu _Guitar Hero_ em como aquela bola custava mais que todo o meu apartamento. Do lado direito havia um bar que se estendia ao longo de toda a parede, com cinco _barmen _vestidos à pinguim a servir os clientes. No lado oposto, encontravam-se mesas baixas, rodeadas de puffes, banquinhos e cadeirões. No centro estava, obviamente, uma pista de dança com chão quadriculado às cores, digna de um filme dos anos 70, em frente encontravam-se um DJ rodeado de inúmeros discos organizados em pilhas e, ao lado, estava um mini-palco de Karaoke.

C'os diabos. Aquela discoteca é foda.

- Então meninas, o que acham? – perguntou Temari, toda orgulhosa.

- É… - Tenten tentava fechar a boca, mas esta teimava em continuar aberta – É! Quero dizer, por todos os santos, isto é _O_ bar.

Ela piscou-nos o olho – Eu disse-vos. - Enquanto falava, um giraço passou por ela, virando-se novamente para trás e sorrindo para ela de maneira provocadora. – Bem… Vão-se divertindo, eu já vou ter com vocês. – dito isso, ela sorriu-lhe de volta da mesma maneira e desapareceu da nossa vista.

Ouvi Shikamaru murmurar um "Problemática" para Temari, mas convenhamos, isso é tudo ciúme.

Dirigimo-nos às mesas baixinhas super fofas e abancamos lá, mas não antes de haver uma guerra entre mim e Tenten para ver quem se sentaria no puff. Claro que fui eu quem acabou por se sentar lá, e sabem que argumento usei?

- Mas eu limpei a porcaria da casa de banho!

Tenten fechou os olhos, impaciente, e vi-lhe uma veia a saltar na testa. _Perigo_.

Mas ela acabou por emburrar a cara e largar o puff, sentando-se ao lado de Kiba num dos banquinhos. Hinata sentou-se ao lado de Naruto no outro, sendo que este parecia ter acordado para a vida e percebido (mesmo depois de toda a gente o ter alertado) que ela existia _e_ era uma rapariga deveras interessante.

**::**

- Vamos a isto Testuda! – Ino começou a puxar-me para a pista de dança, feito que acabou numa catástrofe: derramei a minha bebida para cima das calças de Shikamaru… bem, poder-se-ia dizer que a minha pontaria não falhou ao molhar precisamente _aquela_ zona.

Ele encarou-me com os seus olhos pequenos e escuros, na maior cara de "a-minha-vida-é-uma-bosta". Mostrei-lhe um sorriso de desculpas deveras amarelo, sendo arrastada pela porca para a pista de dança.

Só aí reparei qual era a música que estava a tocar. Oh não, Ino era viciada na _Babilonia_.

As batidas electrónicas já tinham começado e com elas muitas pessoas que estavam sentadas se levantaram para ir dançar. Actualmente, esta música era mesmo _The Party Hit_.

_**I was born in a system that doesn't give a fuck – Eu nasci com um sistema que não dá uma porra**_

_**About you nor me nor the life...of our kids – Se tu me conheces ou se conhecemos a vida que os nossos filhos levam**_

Todos dançávamos ao ritmo da música, Tenten tinha-se juntado a nós. Pessoalmente, não gosto de música electrónica nem _house_ ou _remixs_, mas esta… convenhamos, era uma excepção.

_**Keep my guns load, you never know, - tenho sempre as armas carregadas, nunca se sabe**_

_**Just in case things get frig – só para o caso das coisas começarem a aquecer**_

Dançávamos de maneira dominante e forte, uma coreografia que combinava com a letra e a música. Sim, uma coreografia que nós (incluindo temari… já agora, onde ela andará?) inventámos há pouco tempo, para fazer _jus_ à nossa profissão. Tenten, apesar de não andar nas danças, tem bastante jeito para a coisa. Sério, ela sabe-se mexer bem, mas só porque, _off course_, teve três excelentes professoras que a ensinassem.

Na moral: Ino dominava a pista de dança, com um balanço de ancas e movimentos rebeldes dignos de Shakira.

_**That's just the way I live, yeah! – Esta é a minha maneira de viver, yeah!**_

_**That's me, yeah! **__**As is? – Isto sou eu! Comé?**_

Tenten e eu entreolhámo-nos, divertidas. – Queres um balde, xuxu? – perguntou ela a um rapaz que não conseguia tirar os olhos de Ino.

Rimo-nos, e teríamos continuado se Tenten não tivesse pasmado de repente, que nem uma vítima do Nosferato. – Tenten? – chamei-a, passando a mão à frente dos seus olhos.

Ela olhou para mim, a abanar ambas as mãos no ar, que nem uma criança que não cabe em si de excitação.

De repente, deu meia volta e foi ao bar, num andar de coxa, e roubou o _shot_ que o barman estava a entregar a um cliente. Não preciso de mencionar que tínhamos todos grandes _?_ estampados na cara. Mas que…?

Devorou aquilo de um trago e voltou para cá, com os olhos exageradamente abetos, para só aí apontar para a entrada, abrir a boca e soletrar S-O-C-O-R-R-O.

Olhei na direcção da entrada e com o que me deparo? Nada mais nada menos que Neji Hyuuga em pessoa.

Bolas, agora sim, isto fazia sentido.

- Queres um balde, xuxu? – perguntei-lhe, maliciosa.

Ela, como estava à espera, mandou-me àquele sítio, para depois se por em bicos de pés (sim, Tenten é uma gnoma minúscula de metro e cinquenta e sete). me agarrar nas bochechas e virar a minha cabeça novamente para a entrada, perto dos seguranças.

C'os diabos, visão do inferno. _Sasuke_?

_- _Oh, por Deus, tenham piedade de mim! – choraminguei. Esta foi a vez de Tenten sorrir maliciosamente.

Neji viu-nos e sorriu torto para Tenten. Esta, por sua vez, engoliu em seco e virou-se para mim para dizer qualquer coisa, mas eu interrompi-a.

- Vai p'ró inferno Tenten, se não é desta que arrumas o maldito Hyuuga dou cabo de ti. E não te preocupes, ele gosta de _all stars_. – Sim, Tenten teve a coragem… não, a _ousadia_ de vir para o bar com as suas _all stars_. Sério. Ela não desgruda daquilo, maldito vício.

Ela sorriu, e de seguida encaminhou-se rumo gostos… digo, Neji.

Não pude evitar sorrir ao vê-los ao lado um do outro, a maneira como ela se esticava e ele se encolhia para se cumprimentarem, visto que ele é bastante alto e ela… enfim.

Ino já não dançava, pois a _Babilonia_ já acabara. Ela fez-me sinal para ouvir e não consegui evitar entrar no ritmo com a música que se seguiu. Ouvia-se a introdução da música _Closer_, do Ne-Yo.

Entreolhámo-nos e começámos a dançar. C'os diabos, ninguém resistia a esta música.

_**Closer… Closer… Closer… Closer… - mais perto… mais perto… mais perto… mais perto…**_

Eu dançava o melhor que podia. Balançava a cintura enquanto descia até encolher os joelhos e subia outra vez. Fechei os olhos e virei-me para continuar a dançar, mas…

-AI! – embati em algo duro que me teria feito cair no chão se não tivesse sido amparada por dois fracos fortes. Sem reparar no que fazia, eu coloquei as mãos num peito musculado, e senti os músculos a retesarem-se sob a minha mão. Arrepiei-me. As palmas das minhas mãos suaram.

Preparei-me mentalmente para fazer um sorriso sexy e agradecer ao meu _salvador_ musculado, mas quando abri os olhos, é, fiz cara de mamã-eu-sou-homossexual.

- Sasuke? – não pude evitar fazer um esgar de desgosto.

- Sakura. – respondeu seco, largando-me imediatamente. Decidi ignorá-lo e continuar a dançar, mas ao mesmo tempo vi que ele decidira fazer o mesmo e… c'os diabos. Ne-Yo começou a cantar, e o sacana ainda olhava para mim, de forma enigmática.

_**Turn the lights off in this place – apaguem as luzes nesta sala**_

_**And she shines just like a star – e ela brilha quem nem uma estrela**_

Ele começou a dançar, uma coreografia estranha, uma junção de hip-hop com movimentos de danças de salão e latino-americanas_, street dance_ e _break dance_.

_**Turn the music up in here – Aumentem o volume da música**_

_**I still hear her loud and clear – eu ainda a ouço, alto e bem**_

Sim, ele fitava-me. Ainda. Maldito.

_**Like she's right there in my ear – como se ela estivesse ali, ao pé do meu ouvido**_

_**Telling me that she wants to own me – dizendo-me que me quer possuír**_

_**To control me – que me quer controlar**_

Agora eu tinha a certeza: 1) ou Sasuke estava possuído 2) ou ele estava a _desafiar_-me.

_**Come closer (closer) – chega-te mais perto (mais perto)**_

_**Come closer – chega-te mais perto**_

Os passos dele foram complicando e aumentando de rapidez, como se dissesse "então rosinha, não consegues acompanhar?", enquanto, (pasmei), ele combinou um passo de dança com um movimento de mão, chamando-me para ele com os dedos, tal qual Matrix.

Uma ova. Se era "battle" que ele queria, seria "battle" que ele iria ter.

_**And I just can't pull myself away – Eu simplesmente não consigo afastar-me**_

_**Under her spell I can't break – Sob o teu feitiço eu não consigo respirar**_

_**I just can't stop, (I just can't stop) – Eu simplesmente não consigo parar, não consigo parar**_

Foi a minha vez de atacar. Esforcei-me ao máximo, dançando rápida e eficazmente bem. Eficaz? Pois sim, todos já nos davam espaço, afastando-se da pista de dança e fazendo uma roda à nossa volta. Fitei Sasuke, aproximando-me enquanto empregava certos passos de dança que Ino me ensinou uma vez. Ou seja, eu estava a dar uma lição ao _bad boy_ metido a besta à minha frente.

Vi que ele se distraía e atrapalhava nos seus passos, enquanto olhava para mim, como que hipnotizado. Ah, qual é, eu sou foda e ponto!

_**I can feel her on my skin - eu posso sentí-la na minha pele**_

_**I can taste her on my tongue – eu posso saboreá-la na minha língua**_

_**She's the sweetest taste I've seen- Ela tem o gosto mais doce que já vi**_

_**The more I get, the more I want – Quanto mais recebo, mais eu quero.**_

Agora eu fazia-lhe sinais com os dedos para ele se aproximar, da mesma maneira que ele o fez.

_**she says: "Come Closer" – ela diz: "chega-te mais perto"**_

Ele aproximou-se e, com um sorriso de canto maldito, puxou-me para si, de maneira a dançarmos praticamente colados um no outro. Os nossos olhos encontraram-se.

Ódio com ódio.

Orgulho com orgulho.

_**But I don't want to escape – mas eu não quero escapar**_

_**I just can't stop, (I just can't stop) - simplesmente não consigo parar, não consigo parar**_

_**I just can't stop, (I just can't stop) - simplesmente não consigo parar, não consigo parar**_

_**(I just can't stop) - não consigo parar**_

Dançámos, misturando as nossas sensações e emoções um no outro, cada um tentando controlar. Mas ambos indomáveis. As pessoas olhavam para nós, pasmadas, enquanto eu brincava com as "necessidades" do Sasuke.

Aproximei-me perigosamente dele, inspirando fundo o ar perto dos seus lábios, para depois me virar bruscamente e levá-lo atrás agarrando a sua gravata mal colocada.

Afinal, isto era um jogo, e eu nunca disse que jogaria limpo.

_**Come Closer… -Chega-te mais perto…**_

A música acabara, com Sasuke a segurar-me as costas com uma mão e a outra na minha coxa, enquanto eu tinha a perna flectida ao redor da dele e a cara perto da dele. Ambas as respirações aceleradas.

O som dos aplausos encheu a discoteca, até o DJ nos fitava, atónico e entusiasmado.

Fitei novamente Sasuke e vi que ele ainda me encarava. No momento em que fitei, com olhos de ver, aqueles olhos tão negros como o carvão, não tive como não me perder neles. Senti-me envolta numa neblina estúpida e que me impedia de ouvir o que se passava à minha volta, como se apenas existíssemos nós naquele salão. Coisa que demorou menos de dois segundos, pois puxei a minha perna violentamente para baixo, afastando-me dele e indo em direcção a Ino.

- Foi muito mau? – perguntei, derrotada.

- Sakura, a atracção entre vocês era praticamente palpável. – respondeu, encarando-me seriamente.

- Não digas isso, estás a ferir o meu orgulho. – choraminguei.

Ela começou a rir. Sério. Ela estava a rir da minha cara.

- Onde estão a Tenten e a Temari, já agora?

- Ali… - Ino apontou para uma mesa ao fundo do salão, onde pude identificar Tenten sentada no colo de Neji, a beijá-lo enquanto ele tinha uma mão na sua cintura e outra na sua perna nua. – e ali. – de seguida apontou para o lado oposto, onde estavam Temari e Shikamaru encostados a um poste err… bem mais entretidos.

- Bolas, arranjem uma cama. – resmunguei.

- Eles encontraram-se na casa de banho, quando Shikamaru foi lavar a bebida das calças. – ela prendeu o riso – Não sei qual foi a pornografia que Temari deve ter feito, apenas sei que desde aí estão nisso.

Ino fitava Tenten e Neji demoradamente. – Também quero um! – choramingou.

Ergui uma sobrancelha. Ela só poderia estar a gozar comigo.

* * *

Gatas, antes de tudo, eu peço desculpa pela espera. Não é meu hábito demorar muito tempo para postar, mas entendam a minha delicada situação: após um desgosto pela saída de Portugal do Mundial (**Inner**: AQUELA MERDA DE GOLO ERA FORA DE JOGO, SEU GORILA DE ÁRBITRO!), ainda sofri múltiplos raptos das minhas amigas. Sério, elas obrigaram-me a ir a todo o lado com elas durante estas duas semanas e fiquei com pouco tempo para escrever x( e para além disso, estava ali encalhada numa parte do capítulo e não sabia como havia de continuar. ENFIM. Mas aqui ele chegou, o segundo capítulo, acabadinho de ser acabado! Ficou enorme, eu sei o.o Por isso, digam-me, demasiado grande? Demasiado pequeno? Bom tamanho? Whatever x)

**Agradeço de coração a:**

**Sakura Uchiha Taysho Sohma**; **s2Cold Hearts2**; **Line Mulango**. Gatas, arrasam (: e claro, obrigado também a quem leu.

Reviews fazem as autoras felizes! Façam a boa acção do dia (:** make jack happy :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fanfic dedicada a Tarcyanna França Matos, 15/10/1993 - 21/01/2010.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e os seus personagens não me pertencem, mas eu encomendei o Shikamaru por correio azul.

**Videos relacionados: **

http:/www youtube com/watch?v=XVxxG2AVOCQ&feature=related

http:/www youtube com/watch?v=03aJ8qOqo2Q&feature=fvw (samba)

http:/www youtube com/watch?v=5E4mBoGX6Dw&feature=related (tango)

http:/www youtube com/watch?v=olwoci-xVDg&feature=related (cha cha)

http:/www youtube com/watch?v=C7IwkLcHeBI&feature=related (salsa)

_É só por os pontos! (:_

**Músicas para acompanhar:** Girls just wanna have fun (Cindy Lauper); Into the Night (Nickelback ft. Santana); Secrets of Love (DJ Bobo ft. Sandra); Is this love (Bob marley); Beat it (Michael Jackson); Babilonia (White Label); Don't upset the rythm (Noisettes); Memories (David Guetta ft. Kid Cudi); When love takes over (David Guetta ft. Kelly Rowland); Evacuate the dancefloor (Cascada); I'll be waiting (Lenny Kravitz); Me and My Guitar (Tom Dice); The Last Fight, piano version (Bullet For my V.); Because the Night (10000 Maniacs); What a Feeling (Laura Brannigan); Closer (Ne-Yo); Just Breathe (Pearl Jam); Black (Pearl Jam); Tango (from the Zorro film); Burn it to the Ground (Nickelback);

* * *

Estávamos no meu apartamento. Eu e Tenten, sentadas no sofá, e Neji e Naruto à nossa frente, em duas das quatro cadeiras de jantar de cores diferentes. Eu e ela entreolhámo-nos, enquanto eles faziam o mesmo, para depois eu e Naruto cruzarmos o olhar e Tenten e Neji o fazerem.

Cinco segundos de silêncio.

-Vamos começar a trabalhar, dattebayo! – Naruto decidiu cortar o clima constrangedor, coçando a nuca e sorrindo que nem... Melhor não comentar.

Já havia passado mais de um mês desde a aula em que nos deram a conhecer as apresentações que teríamos de fazer. Aquilo era como se fosse o nosso exame final, apenas muito mais trabalhoso e problemático, como Shikamaru diz.

Todos tínhamos ido às aulas e nos esforçado para avançar no projecto de final de ano/curso que definirá o nosso futuro académico, decidindo se passamos ou não na academia.

Todos, com excepção de mim e, _claro_, o analfabeto do Naruto. "_Nós temos tempo, Sakura-chan!_" foram as palavras dele, enquanto bebia cerveja às 11h da manhã deitado no meu sofá "_Aposto que ninguém começou sequer!_".

É. Não preciso de mencionar que nos lixámos redondamente quando Kurenai nos disse, na aula passada, que queria dar uma vista de olhos nas nossas ideias e coreografias.

Resultado: Todos com folhas e folhas amontoadas completamente rabiscadas e coloridas, passos de dança perfeitamente ensaiados, roupas desenhadas e músicas escolhidas.

Enquanto nós tínhamos o nome de duas canções escritas à pressa num guardanapo gordurento do _MacDonalds_ com fedor a _Big_ _Tasty_ fora do prazo.

Eu fitei Naruto sombriamente, enquanto Neji fazia o mesmo com Tenten.

Pode-se dizer que a situação deles era bastante parecida como a nossa, porém invertida, pois a preguiçosa espontânea que _deixa-tudo-para-a-porra-do-último-minuto_ ali era ela.

- Certo. – Neji uniu as mãos e inclinou-se para a frente, enquanto olhava para Tenten, sério – Nós vamos fazer uma parcecia. Tu cantas, e eu toco violino. No regulamento diz que temos de ser nós a fazer a música, tanto temos de a compor como escrever a letra.

- Eu posso encarregar-me da letra!

- Óbvio. – disse, revirando os olhos – Eu vou arranjar alguém que toque piano, como acompanhamento, talvez Gaara o faça. Vou compor tanto o violino como o piano, enquanto tu escreves e defines o ritmo e afins. Certo?

- Claro. E temos que enfiar um solo de violino na música. – ela sorriu. Acto contínuo: Neji descontraiu e sorriu levemente também.

Sempre ouvi dizer que, quando estamos apaixonados, o coração bate e o cérebro, pára. A sério. Graças a Deus que sou uma pessoa racional e não emocional.

- Então, toca a por as mãos na massa! Já não temos muito tempo pessoal, e eu quero que desapilem daqui cedo ou acabamos por dormir aqui como da outra vez. – eu disse, emburrada ao relembrar a noite em que adormecemos todos no nosso apartamento depois de duas caixas de cerveja consumidas e acordamos com uma ressaca dos diabos.

- Vamos a isto, dattebayo!

**::**

Enquanto no início éramos quatro, agora éramos, tipo, o triplo. É. Éramos, _onze_. Não me perguntem como isto aconteceu. Telefonemas aqui, mensagens ali, pedidos de ajuda aqui, "_olha traz-me lá_…" ai deu nisto – o povo todo aqui batido, no meu apartamento de 60 metros quadrados.

Já passava das dez da noite e (_como era de esperar_) Kiba teve a brilhante ideia de encomendarmos pizza como jantar. Não preciso mencionar o estado em que a minha sala se encontrava, pois não?

Eu estava sentada ao contrário no sofá, com a cabeça a pender para o chão e os pés apoiados na parte superior, com Naruto a meu lado na mesma posição. Já tínhamos a música escolhida, seria o famoso _Tango_ da cena de dança do filme do Zorro; e também já tínhamos partes da coreografia planejadas, o problema agora seria fazer Naruto memorizar cada passo. _Deus_…

Tenten estava deitada no chão de barriga para baixo, escrevendo freneticamente no seu caderno dos "segredos", como costumo chamar àquela aberração toda escrevinhada, rota e do século passado. Ino cantarolava uma melodia qualquer enquanto treinava pequenos passos de dança e tentava memorizar uma coreografia.

Temari estava a ensaiar piruetas com Shikamaru, Hinata fazia esboços numa folha de papel branca sentada ao pé da janela, Kiba treinava passos de _step_ e Neji estava entretido com o violino, sentado na mesma cadeira de horas atrás, enquanto Gaara compunha uma salada russa no seu bloco de folhas pautadas.

Ah, sim. Esquecera-me de Sasuke. Ele mantinha-se na conversa e na borga com o resto do pessoal, dando palpites na coreografia de Ino e apontando os passos dela numa lista qualquer. Todos pareciam aceitá-lo e considerá-lo um dos "_nossos_". Ou todos estavam cegos, ou eu estava cega.

Mas continuo a apostar na primeira opção.

Orgulho? Talvez.

Ele nem sequer olhava para mim! Como se nada tivesse acontecido entre nós.

Quero dizer, não _nesse_ sentido, mas bem, flertar em plena pista de dança, pondo as mãos em sítios que são considerados _tabu_ numa mulher, dançar _daquele_ jeito ao som _daquela_ música…

Certo, acho que o podemos considerar um jogo de sedução, ou estou errada?

- Ahhhh… - gemia Naruto – se comer mais pizza amanhã acordo morto, dattebayo!

Todos pararam de fazer o que estavam fazendo e olharam para Naruto, com a famosa cara de _Mamãe-eu-sou-homossexual_.

- Dobe, pelo amor a toda a bosta que tens no cérebro, como é que se acorda morto? – Sasuke perguntou, enquanto levava a garrafa de cerveja Sagres à boca.

- Puto, ele não tomou as suas vitaminas hoje de manhã. – disse Gaara a Sasuke, debochado, fazendo-nos soltar risos à toa.

- Meu caro amigo do deserto, se é assim, as vitaminas já deixaram de fazer efeito há muito tempo. – Ao dizer isto, Ino pára de dançar, despenteia Naruto (que, se não tivesse tão cheio, com certeza já tinha soltado um par de palavrões àqueles três) e depois caminha até Gaara num balanço de ancas digno de uma _Pussycat Dool_.

Ela sentou-se no seu colo e tirou-lhe as pautas da mão.

- Isto é? – interrogou-o.

- A minha música para a apresentação. – respondeu, sério, desviando o olhar.

Ino começou a ler o que seja que estava escrito naquele monte de folhas, enquanto a expressão do seu rosto passava de inicialmente divertida e descontraída para atenta e séria. Os seus lábios mexiam-se conforme ela lia os versos numa voz baixa, para si própria, apesar de todos a conseguirmos ouvir. Aos poucos, todos deixavam de prestar atenção ao que estavam a fazer e olhavam instintivamente para Gaara e Ino.

Senti o ambiente mudar drasticamente. A minha pequena sala esteve, até agora, preenchida por uma aura palpável de desleixo, companheirismo e alegria típica de quando estamos juntos, para dar lugar a uma nuvem concreta de depressão, cinza e triste.

-"I don't wanna stand beside you. I don't want to try the pain you're going to, till the dead you've seen, is true… I want to scream to show the hell I'm going to, the addiction's taking you… Should I fight for what is right or let it die? Do I fight or let it die? I will fight, one more fight, don't break down in front of me. I will fight, the last fight, I am not your enemy…" – em vez de continuar a ler, Ino levantou a cabeça e olhou para Gaara, que a fitava com um semblante impassível. E então, num gesto que significava mais para eles do que para qualquer um de nós, ela acariciou a tatuagem que ele tinha na testa, delicadamente. Ele fitou-a, com um brilho diferente no olhar. Afeição? Agradecimento? Talvez até Amor.

Todos conhecíamos o passado dos irmãos Sabaku, e sabíamos o inferno que eles haviam passado, principalmente Gaara, e aquilo que ele tinha escrito, provavelmente como letra da sua música, relatava definitivamente sobre a vida que ele havia levado. Eu sentia-me deprimida só de imaginar.

- Não vamos relembrar isso agora, não é maninho? – Temari, que até agora estivera com Shikamaru, foi ter com Gaara e passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos do mesmo, num gesto maternal.

- Não penses nisso, puto. – disse Kiba, dando palmadas no ombro dele. – E tu também não. – ele virou-se para Temari e esfregou-lhe as costas com a mão, num gesto amigável.

- Vocês sabem que nós estamos aqui para tudo, amores. – disse eu, para aliviar o ambiente pesado. Levantei-me também da minha estranha posição no sofá para ir até eles, mas não tive resultado.

Por ter estado tanto tempo com a cabeça ao contrário, o sangue estava todo acumulado no meu cérebro. Oh, merda. Senti o famoso formigueiro na cabeça e vi o mundo a inclinar-se e a girar mais rápido que aquilo que eu suportava neste momento, fazendo-me cambalear para trás e para a frente e, consequência: caí de cara de chão, batendo com a virilha direita na mesinha da sala pelo caminho.

Ah, dor.

- Ahhhhhh, puta que pariu. – gemi, pondo as mãos na virilha.

Todos me fitavam à cara podre durante uns segundos, sem me ajudar, até que Naruto começou a rir escandalosamente, fazendo as lontras dos meus amigos rirem também. Todos. De mim. Até Hinata se tinha deitado no chão a agarrar a barriga de tanto rir. É.

As gargalhadas escandalosas de Naruto e Kiba ouviam-se à distância, enquanto o riso mais-que-cómico de Ino e as risadas maléficas de Tenten os fazia a todos rir ainda mais.

Não pude aguentar. Tive que me rir da minha figura também, raios partam a minha vida.

- A SAKURA NÃO TEM TRAVÕES, DATTEBAYO! – Naruto gritava, embriagado tanto pela cerveja como pelo riso.

- E eu pensava que tinha sido apenas o Naruto a não tomar as vitaminas. – disse Gaara, entre risos.

- A TESTUDA JÁ NÃO VAI PODER TER FILHOS! – Ino gritou, encolhendo-se no colo de Gaara de tanto rir.

- Sakura, tu és muito problemática. Se não te controlas, não chegas à menopausa! – Shikamaru retorquiu, maldoso.

- Não… Não, não é… - Temari nem conseguia acabar as frases de tanto rir. – Não é menopausa, Shika. – disse entre risos, fingindo-se muito sábia, enquanto apoiava o cotovelo no ombro do namorado. - Aprende comigo, pois eu não duro para sempre: o nome científico correcto é pichapausa. É um período de pausa que a mulher tem do seu envolvimento com a… - Shikamaru calou-a a tempo com um selinho.

Não preciso de dizer que houve uma nova onda geral de risos.

Ah, qual é, se eu pudesse viver sem estes marmelos?

Epá, até que podia, mas não seria a mesma coisa.

**::**

- Queres kêtchup, Neji? – perguntou Tenten, inocentemente.

Eu e Ino olhámos uma para a outra, percebendo o segundo sentido daquela frase. Começámos a rir como duas dementes, obviamente. Tenten juntou-se a nós, e o facto de um desconfiado Neji responder que "Sim, se faz favor" não ajudou.

Ah, Tenten sacana.

- Vocês são loucas, mesmo a sério. – Kiba contestou - Se Tsunade vos vê, manda-vos para o hospital de Betlehem*. – disse, enquanto mastigava os restos dos seus Tacos mexicanos.

Estávamos na cantina da Academia, a almoçar após as aulas teóricas da manhã. Temari e Shikamaru não estavam connosco pois, convenhamos, estavam a "almoçar-se" noutro sítio e noutro contexto.

Gaara fitou-nos com o seu olhar assassínio e maníaco.

- O que foi, mister G? Também querias "kêtchupasse"? – perguntou Ino, rindo-se ainda mais. Apenas aí, os restantes membros da mesa, Kiba, Gaara, Naruto, Neji, Hinata e Sasuke, perceberam a sacanagem e riram-se, incluindo o próprio Gaara (ou mister G, como lhe gostamos de chamar).

Ontem, como eu temia, todo o povo acabou por adormecer amontoado lá na minha sala, com os roncos de Naruto, que se agarrava à Hinata inconscientemente enquanto dormia; com a demente da Tenten que chamou o Neji de gostoso durante sono, enquanto se grudava nele; com Ino e Gaara que adormeceram juntos no cadeirão; Kiba que ronronava que nem um animal, se agarrava a mim e o qual eu atirava constantemente do sofá abaixo; Temari que adormeceu depois de dar um pontapé no Shikamaru-Júnior sem querer mas depois se deitou no peito do mesmo (do Shika, não do Júnior) e Sasuke, que se sentou na borda do sofá e caiu em cima de mim ao adormecer.

E por mais constrangedor e desumano que tenha sido, eu acabei por adormecer com ele parcialmente colado às minhas costas, pois estava com sono e farta de gritar o seu nome, visto que a menina se recusava a acordar.

- Povo, já repararam que, ultimamente, têm havido muitos casalinhos no nosso grupo? – observou Naruto, inocentemente. Obviamente que tinha de ser ele a dizer isso, quero dizer, quem mais é ingénuo o suficiente para apenas agora perceber isso?

Ao ouvir isso, Hinata corou bastante e baixou os olhos, evitando o contacto com Naruto.

- _Jura_? Naruto, irra, ainda ninguém tinha reparado! – Kiba fingiu espanto enquanto falava.

- Bolas Naruto, agora que o dizes, realmente! Isso é a intriga da oposição! – zombei.

Ele ficou sem palavras, provavelmente por não perceber o nosso sarcasmo e não saber o significado de "intriga da oposição".

- Dobe, em favor da pouca testosterona que te resta, não te enterres mais. – Sasuke disse, olhando para Naruto de maneira superior e arrogante.

- Ah teme, logo tu tens de dizer isso! – Naruto revoltou-se – Anda tudo aos casalinhos aqui entre o nosso grupo, excluindo tu, seu baka! – ele pôs-se de pé na cadeira e colocou um pé em cima da mesa, espetando o garfo na direcção do Sasuke. – Prova a tua testosterona, teme! Ao pé de quem dormiste? Não te vi com ninguém!

Oh merda.

Ainda vi Sasuke hesitar um pouco antes de responder – Na verdade, como queres saber se dormi ou não ao pé de alguém? Foste o primeiro a adormecer, estrangulando a pobre Hinata. – disse, virando a cara, orgulhoso. Hinata corou ainda mais, escondendo a cara entre as mãos, enquanto levava palminhas de apoio emocional nas costas por Kiba.

_Vai Sasuke-baka, faz algo que preste na vida e salva o nosso orgulho!_

- Mas a Hinata-chan não se importou de dormir comigo, pois não? – ele perguntou, virando-se para ela e não reparando no segundo sentido das suas palavras.

Tanta estupidez em metro e oitenta é pesado. Facto.

Ela corou ainda mais, se é que isso é possível. – N-não, Naruto-kun…

- Não sejas parvo Naruto, tenha tato na língua, _pensa_ antes de falares. – disse Neji, massajando as têmporas. – Já chega de sacanagens por hoje.

- Ah, qual é! – ele defendeu-se, ainda com o garfo na mão – Vocês é que têm umas mentes perversas e percebem tudo ao contrario! Eu dormi junto com a Hinata, a Tenten com o Neji, - Neji baixou o olhar, levemente corado, e Tenten fez cara de "_oi? Do que esse analfabeto está a falar_?" - a Temari com o Shikamaru, a Ino com o Gaara - enquanto Gaara não esboçou nenhuma reacção, os olhos de Ino brilharam – e o Kiba adormeceu ao pé da Sakura no sofá! – enquanto eu olhava em todas as direcções sem ser a de Sasuke e Kiba, este, por sua vez, olhava confuso ora para mim ora para Naruto. – E tu? Dormis-te sozinho? – perguntou a Sasuke, fazendo uma cara de psicopata digno de um filme de terror de má qualidade.

- Mas isso é impossível, eu acordei no chão e a Sakura no sofá. Não dormi ao pé dela. – disse Kiba, confuso.

Naruto piscou os olhos – Então quem era aquele que estava a teu lado hoje de manhã, Sakura?

_Ai. C'os diabos. Maldição. Porra. Sorte macaca. Raios te partam Kiba._

Todos me fitavam, e alguns (os malditos mais espertos) oscilavam o seu olhar entre mim e Sasuke.

Senti o calor subir até ao meu rosto, tingindo-o de vermelho vivo. Ah, merda.

Pigarreei – Err… Eu… eu não me lembro bem… - fiz cara de quem não queria a coisa – Juro, eu não me lembro…

Naruto direccionou o seu olhar para Sasuke tão rápido que nem o vi – Tu! Onde dormis-te, afinal?

Todos nos fitavam, expectantes, desconfiados. Sasuke ficou estático. Ah, se ele agora abre a boca, juro que faço com que ele nunca mais o consiga fazer.

Os nossos olhos encontraram-se. Fiz-lhe uma ameaça de morte silenciosa, ao que ele me piscou o olho como resposta, discretamente. _Indícios de algum plano para nos safar desta. _Pensei, aliviada. Ah, qual é! Eu tenho uma reputação a defender!

Quando Sasuke ia abrir a boca para salvar a nossa pele, ele foi brutalmente interrompido.

- ELES DORMIRAM JUNTOS! – gritou Ino, de repente, apontando para nós os dois, tão alto que todos na cantina pararam tudo o que estavam a fazer e olharam para a nossa mesa.

Já referi que ela é uma histérica dos diabos?

Puta. Que. Pariu.

Não querendo acreditar na minha sorte de animal, enterrei a cabeça nos meus braços em cima da mesa, frustrada e envergonhada.

Ah, essa porca irá pagá-las, ou eu não me chamo Sakura Valentinne Haruno.

Ao fim de uns segundos, levantei um poço a cabeça e espreitei a cena: estava tudo mais ou menos como há segundos atrás. Senti a minha cara a arder. Ah, isto só acontece a mim.

- Não é nesse sentido, povo! – disse Tenten, pondo-se de pé e falando para todos – Eles apenas _dormiram_ juntos, não tiveram _relações_ _s_… - a mão de Neji tapou a sua boca antes dela nos conseguir enterrar ainda mais.

- Não aconteceu nada entre ninguém, pessoal. Foi um mal entendido. – ele disse simplesmente, ignorando os protestos de Tenten por este a ter calado.

Ah Neji, eu amo-te!

Aos poucos, as pessoas iam voltando a comer, a andar e a falar, como dantes. Eu ouvia comentários daqueles que passavam atrás de mim, coisas como "por _um momento, pensei mesmo que eles tivessem…_", "_até que eles não ficavam mal…_", "_maldita Haruno_!" (não iriam acreditar se eu disser que houve um rapaz que também disse isso, pois não?) e, com este, juro que me surpreendi "_sortudo do Uchiha!_".

– Porca, sabes que me vingarei, não sabes? – disse-lhe, numa voz baixa e ameaçadora.

- Ah Testuda, nem venhas! É a mais pura da verdade, eu vi-vos antes de acordarem, estavam tão enroscados um no outro que nem pareciam vocês mesmos. – ela riu-se e depois mostrou-nos a língua – aposto em como gostaram de dormir _agarradinhos_! – Tenten começou a fingir que mandava beijinhos na nossa direcção, tal como o Naruto, que não perdia uma oportunidade para gozar conosco.

- Eu. Não. Tive. Culpa! – disse, pausadamente – Ele é que se atirou para cima de mim! – apontei acusadoramente na direcção de Sasuke e virei-me para ele - Eu tentei acordar-te, mas estavas pedrado e não me ligas-te um cu! Tentei empurrar-te mas por seres um gigante gordo obeso e pesares toneladas não te mexias do sítio!

- Oi rosinha? – ele disse, completamente calmo e alheio à minha histeria – Eu não tinha mais sítio para me sentar, a culpa é tua que só tens dois sofás na tua sala.

- Olha-me a tua lata! Tivesses dormido na rua!

- Para quê, se eu poderia dormir muito bem naquele sofá?

- Não não poderias dormir muito bem naquele sofá, EU estava lá deitada!

- Ah Sakura, confessa lá, tu gostas-te de "dormir comigo". – disse, sorrindo torto para mim.

Corei violentamente – Não, não GOSTEI! Seu cavalo, como te atreves? – comecei a esmurrar-lhe o braço violentamente. Não, não era na brincadeira. Eu queria mesmo magoá-lo.

- Quanto mais me bates, mais gosto de ti, princesa. – retorquiu, sarcástico, sem se importar minimamente com os murros.

Ah, não sei como consigo aguentar tanto Uchiha-ódio nos meus metro e sessenta e quatro.

De repente, quando vi Tenten a meu lado levar o esparguete à boca, tive uma ideia dos diabos. Tipo, é. Parei de esmurrar Sasuke e, numa velocidade supersónica, interceptei o garfo antes deste chegar aos seus lábios e… sim. Atirei-o com tudo para cima de Sasuke.

O esparguete com molho de tomate ficou espalmado na cara dele, como um efeito natalício de quinta categoria. Ele fitou-me com o seu fatal olhar assassino, pegando maniacamente no seu prato de guisado e… sim. Ele derramou-mo em cima da cabeça, fazendo com que o molho escorresse pelo meu nariz e acabasse por pingar no chão.

Fiz uma contagem decrescente, desde o 200 até aos -30, para evitar uma explosão de fúria da minha parte. Ah, ele paga-me.

Ninguém ousava falar na nossa mesa.

_Filho dum cavalo mal parido. Ogre mal-encarado. Mula desmamada. Ah, se eu pudesse, matava-o, mesmo a sério._

- Alerta perigo. – avisou Kiba, escondendo-se atrás do tabuleiro.

Dito e feito. Tenten pegou no seu prato de esparguete e deitou-o em cima de Neji, que, convenhamos, ficou possesso e a pegou ao colo tipo saco de batatas, encaminhando-se para os caixotes do lixo.

Naruto, estúpido como sempre, atirou um punhal de comida, que acabou por aterrar em cheio no vestido de Hinata. Gaara e Ino fugiram ambos para baixo da mesa. Kiba, que se tinha escondido atrás do tabuleiro, atirou comida para as outras mesas vizinhas, e em poucos minutos, todo o refeitório vivia a maior guerra aérea de comida na história do Instituto de Arte Expressiva de Mar Del Prata.

Fitei Sasuke, toda a raiva substituída por uma incredulidade absurda. Este, por sua vez, encolheu os ombros e pegou na sua coca-cola, a qual derramou na minha blusa de cavas branca. Oh diabo.

Levantei-me e peguei nos sumos de sabe-se lá de quem e derramei-os ambos em cima dele e da sua roupinha de marca. Aparentemente ele não se importou, pois levantou-se também e esfregou as mãos sujas de ketchup nas minhas calças de ganga.

Numa questão de minutos, ambos estávamos porcamente sujos de comida de alto a baixo, desde os cabelos e a cara às meias e tornozelos, tal como todo o mundo à nossa volta.

Todo o rancor foi substituído por um espírito alegre e rebelde, e quanto mais eu o sujava, mais nós nos ríamos. Muitos, incluindo Kiba, tinham-se posto de pé em cima das mesas e atirado comida para todos os que lhe apareciam à frente.

Resultado: vidros sujos, mesas viradas ao contrário, alunos sem roupa, comida em cada centímetro quadrado do chão branco, copos tombados, cabelos pastosos, livros molhados, cadernos rasgados, malas, sabrinas e camisolas esquecidas no chão e caixotes do lixo tombados.

Um cenário que merecia um Óscar, diga-se de passagem.

Pena é o facto das pessoas que estavam a atravessar as portas do refeitório neste momento, não achassem tanta piada como nós.

Eram eles Gai, o director da nossa Academia; Tsunade, a vice-directora; Kurenai, a nossa professora de dança; Kakashi, o _maestro_ que instruía música clássica; Asuma, (o qual se diz ter um _ronde_-_vous_ com Kurenai) o professor de canto; e, por último, Sasori, director-geral do bloco das Artes plásticas.

_Oh Diabo, isto não vai correr bem._

Troquei olhares com os meus amigos, e paramos todos de mandar comida pelos ares, ficando quietos como estátuas. Aos poucos, todo o refeitório ficou quieto, fitando apenas aquelas seis figuras à nossa frente, apenas com duas palavras a ecoar nas nossas cabeças.

Estamos. Fodidos.

Eles olhavam para o salão com expressões que variavam de incredulidade à indiferença e de raiva assassina ao divertimento absoluto.

Ouviu-se apenas o som metálico do tabuleiro de comida ao entrar em contacto com o chão, quando Asuma o deixou cair, perplexo.

- EU ESPERO QUE HAJA UMA BOA JUSTIFICAÇÃO PARA ISTO, CRIATURAS. – gritou Tsunade, fazendo-nos encolher a todos.

Como era de esperar, ninguém respondeu.

- QUEM COMEÇOU COM ISTO? – Kurenai olhou em volta do salão e encontrou-nos na mesa perto da porta de saída. O seu olhar transmitia claramente "_se foram vocês, estão mais que mortos_".

Novamente, ninguém ousou confrontar a fúria de tais mulheres… fatais?

Não, eu diria _assassinas_ mesmo.

Kakashi suspirou com um ar cansado – Vamos crianças, quem começou com isto? – perguntou, olhando especificamente para Neji, Gaara e toda a turma de música clássica.

Gai fulminou todo o salão – O vosso FOGO DA JUVENTUDE não deveria ser desperdiçado desta maneira, meus jovens! – ele apontou para os vidros, dramaticamente - Até as mais rebeldes flores e os menos aclamados cavalheiros deste instituto deveriam comportar-se de vez em quando!

- Tsc. Adolescentes. – foi tudo o que Sasori disse, abando a cabeça negativamente para nós.

- Eu repito pela segunda e última vez: QUEM COMEÇOU COM ISTO? – gritou Kurenai.

Foi aí que Karin, aquela víbora em pessoa, se levantou do seu lugar e correu de encontro a Kurenai, segredando-lhe algo ao ouvido.

Mas que…?

O rosto da minha professora moldou-se de zangada para furiosíssima, levantando a cabeça e procurando por alguém no salão.

Quando o seu olhar coincidiu com o meu, uma teoria maligna, porém credível formou-se na minha mente. _Ah, puta que te pariu, Karin._

- Sakura Haruno, apresente-se! – gritou Kurenai, cruzando os braços.

Senti todo o sangue abandonar a minha cara, enquanto eu lançava olhares desesperados às minhas amigas e avançava a curtos passos para Kurenai.

Ou era impressão minha, ou era um facto verídico: eu sentia-me pequena que nem a Tenten ao pé daqueles temidos professores.

- Nega ter começado a guerra de comida? – perguntou-me, com o seu olhar mortal.

- Não, mas…

Queria explicar que Sasuke me estava a provocar, mas fui logo interrompida: – A comida que atirou, era sua? – perguntou Tsunade.

- Não, mas…

- Então simplesmente roubou comida a alguém e atirou-a contra outra pessoa, certo? – foi a vez de Asuma falar, interrompendo-me novamente.

- Não! Quero dizer sim, mas…

- E achas a tua atitude correcta? – interrompeu-me Kakashi.

- Vocês não percebem, eu…

- Não há desculpa para…

- DEIXEM-ME FALAR, PORRA! – gritei, calando todos no refeitório e interrompendo o discurso de Sasori.

Senti o meu rosto corar, mas não liguei e fitei-os – Eu atirei a comida porque estava muito irritada com… uma pessoa que me estava a provocar. Não tinha intenção de começar uma guerra de comida. – estivera mesmo quase para dizer o nome de Sasuke, mas deixei para lá, queixinhas são uma atitude de criança.

Ah, mas mesmo assim, que vontade que tenho de o denunciar!

Eles continuavam a olhar para mim.

- Muito bem, - disse Kakashi – e quem foi que te provocou?

Eu estava prestes a dizer que não iria revelar nomes, quando o ouvi falar, numa voz calma mas forte.

- Fui eu. – disse Sasuke, avançando em passadas largas para o centro do salão e parando ao meu lado – Assumo parte da culpa, visto que também sou responsável.

O seu rosto estava impassível enquanto falava.

Kurenai parecia muito surpreendida e desconfiada com a atitude de Sasuke, fitando-o demoradamente. Gai, pelo contrário, parecia orgulhoso.

- Vêm? Isto sim, é a atitude de um cavalheiro – disse, falando para todos e apontando para Sasuke – Este jovem sim, soube empregar bem o seu Fogo da Juventude!

Agora digam-me: é normal que até quando um Uchiha faz porcaria ele seja honrado?

Ah, sabem que mais? Matem-me logo.

- Vocês dois, – disse Tsunade ao se aproximar de nós, pondo as mãos na nossa nuca e sorrindo amavelmente – vêm comigo para o gabinete.

Tipo, muito sinistro.

Tanto eu como ele engolimos em seco.

**::**

- Este Instituto não foi criado para que uns bárbaros alunos como vocês… - Tsunade prolongava o seu discurso sobre o que se deve e não fazer num Instituto de Arte, por longos trinta e cinco minutos…

Se ela não gritasse tanto, juro que já teria adormecido.

Olhei para o relógio, já passava das três horas e Tsunade ainda nem havia mencionado o pior: o castigo.

- … tudo isto para vos dizer que merecem ser severamente castigados. – Ela uniu as mãos – Vocês vão limpar todo o refeitório, desde os tabuleiros às janelas, sem excepção.

Suspirei, frustrada. Reparei que Sasuke fez a mesma coisa, apenas de maneira mais discreta.

- E, pelo amor de Deus, não façam essa cara! – disse, cansada – Se não fossem os alunos promissores que são, eu ter-vos-ia expulso daqui antes de conseguirem dizer "Instituto de Arte Expressiva".

Essa fala não era minha?

Bateram à porta três vezes seguidas, e depois da permissão de Tsunade, Kurenai entrou no escritório.

- Tsunade, gostaria de falar contigo… - ela fitou-nos – a sós. Esperem lá fora.

Não foi preciso mais, eu e Sasuke despedimo-nos apressadamente e saímos de lá.

Sentei-me num dos sofás e ele sentou-se no cadeirão.

Silêncio…

- Porque é que te acusaste? – perguntei, quebrando aquele silêncio mortal que pairava no ar. Essa pergunta ecoava na minha cabeça ao som da minha voz.

Ele demorou mais tempo que o normal para responder.

- A Tenten disse-me para o fazer. – respondeu, com o tom de voz neutro e indiferente.

A minha consideração por ele, que havia subido alguns pontos com a sua atitude, desceu miseravelmente com estas palavras. Qual "gesto bonito" qual quê.

_Claro, _pensei, amargamente, _Sasuke Uchiha nunca se acusaria de livre vontade. Onde estive eu com a cabeça ao pensar que ele, logo ele, tomaria uma decisão matura como esta?_

Ri-me de maneira sarcástica e azeda.

- Claro. – eu ainda sorria quando ele olhou para mim profundamente, sem dizer nada.

Não desviei a cara. Não, pelo contrário, transmiti-lhe tudo o que eu pensava dele através de um olhar macabro. _Orgulhoso, frio, sarcástico, convencido, covarde_.

- Tu és irritante, Sakura. – disse, desviando o olhar para a janela à sua frente.

Quando ia abrir a boca para lhe responder à altura, Kurenai sai do escritório e chamou-nos.

Entrámos silenciosamente, sem sabermos se queríamos ou não saber o que elas estiveram a falar. Oh minha santa…

- Ora bem. Tanto eu como Kurenai-sama reparámos na vossa bizarra rivalidade desde que entraram para a Academia. Portanto, o vosso castigo foi alterado. – disse Tsunade, trocando um olhar cúmplice com Kurenai.

Como elas não continuavam e apenas sorriam afectadas para nós, eu perguntei porquê.

A vice-directora inclinou a cabeça para um lado – Kurenai-sama deu-me uma ideia genial. Desta, meus queridos, vocês não se vão esquecer. – disse, não respondendo exactamente à minha pergunta.

- Vocês vão fazer a apresentação final… - disse Kurenai – _juntos_.

Como eu estava a balançar a cadeira para a frente e para trás, acabei por cair de bunda no chão ao ouvir estas palavras. Eu e Sasuke entreolhámo-nos e gritámos:

- O QUÊ?

* * *

**Betado por Line Mulango -** Digam lá que ela não é foda? Ah, ela é foda, com toda a certeza. s2

* * *

Certo, tenho muuuita coisa a dizer. (EU NÃO MORRI)

Antes de tudo, quero pedir desculpa aos leitores pelos quase DOIS MESES sem actualizar. *suicide* people, compreendam por favor: para além da maldita preguiça e dos assassinatos à minha criatividade e inspiração, a minha avó passou um mau bocado e esteve internada no hospital, nessa altura eu não tive mesmo disposição para escrever, como espero que compreendam. Para além disso, aqui no HN é verão e eu recuso-me a passar o dia enfiada em casa à frente dum pc x.x é aproveitar enquanto se pode, rsrs.

O próximo capítulo pode demorar um pouco a sair, pois aconteceu uma coisa que me deixou mesmo P U T A D A V I D A *cofcof*morte ao plágio*cofcof* e que me tirou TODA a inspiração para escrever, mas eu vou fazer de tudo para que não demore tanto como este demorou. Novamente, desculpem-me pela demora gatonas, foi mau ._.

Obrigadão a todas as pessoas que estão a acompanhar a fic, especialmente:

**s2Cold Hearts2**, **Sakura Uchiha Taysho Sohma**, **Line Mulango**, **Mrs. Lautner** (a cogumela tá no fandom :3 «3) e **Gaaraomaniaca**. Gatas, vocês Reinam.

Vá amores, uma review é sempre muito bem-vinda, e eu preciso dum novo entusiasmo para escrever o próximo capítulo x(

**make Jack happy :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fanfic dedicada a Tarcyanna França Matos, 15/10/1993 - 21/01/2010.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e os seus personagens não me pertencem, mas eu encomendei o Shikamaru por correio azul.

**Videos relacionados: **

http:/www youtube com/watch?v=XVxxG2AVOCQ&feature=related

http:/www youtube com/watch?v=03aJ8qOqo2Q&feature=fvw (samba)

http:/www youtube com/watch?v=5E4mBoGX6Dw&feature=related (tango)

http:/www youtube com/watch?v=olwoci-xVDg&feature=related (cha cha)

http:/www youtube com/watch?v=C7IwkLcHeBI&feature=related (salsa)

_É só por os pontos! (:_

**Músicas para acompanhar:** Girls just wanna have fun (Cindy Lauper); Into the Night (Nickelback ft. Santana); Is this love (Bob marley); Beat it (Michael Jackson); Babilonia (White Label); Memories (David Guetta ft. Kid Cudi); Evacuate the dancefloor (Cascada); I'll be waiting (Lenny Kravitz); Me and My Guitar (Tom Dice); Secrets (one republic); Are you gonna be my girl (Jet); The Last Fight, piano version (Bullet For my V.); Because the Night (10000 Maniacs); What a Feeling (Laura Brannigan); Closer (Ne-Yo); Just Breathe (Pearl Jam); Black (Pearl Jam); Tango (from the Zorro film); Burn it to the Ground (Nickelback); Hey Jude (The Beatles)

* * *

Daqui a nada, eu vou pirar de vez. E aí, eu não me responsabilizo pelos danos que possa causar a Tenten. Paciência nunca fora o meu forte, muito menos enfiada num carro castanho cocó com uma louca tarada por all stars e com "Are you gonna be my girl" a tocar na rádio.

Quando o sinal, que até agora se manteve no vermelho durante longos quatro minutos, decidiu mudar para o verde, ela arrancou com um excesso de velocidade digno de James Bond. Fala sério, ela nunca regula bem, muito menos depois de uma dose matinal de Neji. Sim, ele teve a lata de aparecer lá por casa com a desculpa de que se "esqueceu" lá das chaves do carro na noite anterior, visto que ele fora a pé para casa e tudo (irony).

Verifiquei as horas no _tableu_ do coope da Tenten, apenas para ter a certeza que estávamos atrasadas; novamente.

- Ah, raios me partam, Tenten. – resmunguei, batendo com a testa no _tableu_ do carro, depois dela estacionar a frente do Starbucks.

Ela fez um bico cómico – Não tenho culpa, Sakura. Eu não encontrava o outro par do meu all star.

- E não tens a porra dum outro par de sapatos para usar, hein? – perguntei, maldisposta.

Eu e Tenten havíamos combinado de nos encontrar com as meninas no Starbucks, para podermos pôr a conversa em dia sem a presença do sexo masculino. Vocês sabem, aqueles assuntos banais de miúdas fofoqueiras fúteis como "Ela comeu três gajos no baile de finalistas!" e "Ai jura, não posso!".

Porém, no final das contas, o nosso principal objectivo é mesmo expremer da pobre Hinata o que raio rola entre ela e Naruto.

Pobre alma inocente.

Entrámos no café e vimos que Temari e Hinata já se encontravam sentadas na mesa perto da janela, a mesma onde nos sentámos desde que nos lembramos.

- É que já não era sem tempo! – disse Temari, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Não tenho nada a ver com isso, foi ela que conduziu! – disse, sentando-me ao lado dela na mesma redonda.

- Olá meninas. – cumprimentou-nos Hinata, timidamente.

- Olá! – disse Tenten, sorridente, acenando freneticamente que nem uma ordinária.

- Boas Hinata. – cumprimentei-a.

A verdade é que nós não conhecemos Hinata tanto quanto gostaríamos, ela vive no seu próprio mundo e são poucas as pessoas que lá conseguem entrar.

O que – convenhamos - me fez relembrar algo.

- Só falta a Ino, certo? Depois já nos podes contar tudo o que se passa entre ti e o Naruto! – disse Tenten, entusiasmada, lendo-me os pensamentos, enquanto se sentava à mesa.

Temari riu-se e Hinata ruborizou um pouco, sorrindo envergonhada.

- Estou há horas a tentar aceder a essa informação, mas parece que é um segredo de estado e precisamos da Elite completa para desvendar. – disse Temari, abanando as sobrancelhas como um Vilão dos filmes dos anos vinte.

- Oh diabo, o que vem daí! – disse, piscando o olho à morena.

Foi quando o sino da porta de entrada alertou a chegada de alguém.

Ino deitou o peso do corpo para a perna direita (destapada), tirou os óculos de sol da cara e estudou o ambiente, colocando as mãos na cintura. Quando captou a atenção dos empregados, ela avançou para a nossa mesa ao som da música "Don't cha" que se ouvia a trezentos quilómetros do seu iPod, com um rebolanço digno de Shakira.

Ao chegar a nós, ela debruçou-se sobre a mesa e, erguendo uma sobrancelha loira perfeitamente depilada, disse: - Que é que se bebe aqui?

Certo, há que admitir que temos uma amiga Foda com F grande.

- Leitinho! – disse Temari, sarcástica.

- Ehh Ino, não estás em Paris, meu bem. – disse Tenten, rindo-se.

- Oh Tenten, ela nem deve saber onde Paris fica. – rematei irónica.

Ino fitou-me, furiosa. – Sei é onde vai parar a tua testa de pipeta volumétrica se me insultares novamente.

Mostrei-lhe a língua – Porcas que guincham não mordem.

Quando ela ia para saltar para cima de mim, Temari interferiu e deu-nos a ambas um carolo.

- AU! – berrámos.

- Meninas, esquecem-se da principal ordem de trabalho da nossa reunião? – Temari fez questão de nos lançar um olhar insinuante.

Todas nós fitámos Hinata com sorrisos demoníacos nos lábios.

Novamente eu digo: pobre alma.

- Então? – perguntou Ino, expectante, sentando-se na cadeira livre. – Qual é a bomba?

Hinata remexeu-se, nervosa, e bateu os dedinhos, um gesto típico dela.

- B-Bem… - ela ficou ainda mais vermelha, começando a respirar descompassadamente. – E-Ele e eu… Eu e ele… N-Nós… B-Bem, nós…

Temari levanta-se abruptamente e abana os ombros à miúda – FALA MULHER!

Hinata ficou repentinamente muito pálida – – disse, falando coisas incompreensíveis a qualquer ser Humano normal.

Todas ficamos com expressões de "WTF" na cara e inclinámos a cabeça para o lado.

- Oi? – sibilou Tenten, com cara de andrómeda.

- Hinata querida, fala a porra dum português compreensível, coração. – disse Temari.

- Eu. E. Naruto. - ela olhou para cada uma de nós. Falando pausadamente – Beijámo-nos. Ontem. À. Noite.

O silêncio reinou na mesa.

Porém por pouco tempo. As gargalhadas estrondosas da Temari encheram o ar enquanto ela bateu palmas, completamente entusiasmada.

- É isso, Hinata! – gritou Ino, dando um hi-5 nas costas dela e atraindo as atenções.

- Estava a ver que não, hein bicha? – disse Tenten, sorrindo.

- Ou, calem-se lá! Conta aí, como foi? Onde foi? Quem beijou? Quanto tempo? – relancei curiosa.

Ela corou um pouco, mas o seu olhar era decidido.

- Depois da guerra de comida, tudo começou a dispersar-se. Tenten e Neji simplesmente desapareceram; - todas dirigiram o olhar acusadoramente para ela – Ino foi para casa, o Gaara e a Temari também; o Shikamaru foi trabalhar e o Kiba foi... er, enfim.

- Engatar alguma. – completamos todas em coro.

- Certamente. Continuando… aí sobramos apenas nós dois. Ele disse-me que iria jantar a Ramen a casa da avó dele e convidou-me para lhes fazer companhia…

Todas nós rimos do senso de "privacidade romântica" do Naruto.

- Mas enfim. Assim, eu fiquei no Instituto para ter a palestra de Desenho A e ele foi embora. Combinámos de nos encontrar às 19:00h no centro de Mar del Prata. Eram sete e um quarto e ele apareceu. – Todas rolámos os olhos, enquanto Hinata sorria, apaixonada – Fomos para casa da Sra. Uzumaki, ela morava ao pé da praia grande. Jantámos os três na pequena salinha da avó. Ela estava constantemente a dizer ao Naruto para "servir à namorada". – ela corou novamente e sorriu – E depois do comer, fomos passear na praia…

- Oh diabo. – rematei, rindo.

- Oh diabinho mesmo. – finalizou Tenten.

- Falámos, brincámos e assim. Ele estava constantemente a contar piadas e a fazer-me rir, eu já quase que não aguentava em pé… mas depois, ele pegou-me na mão enquanto caminhávamos. Sim, assim do nada. E disse-me que eu ficava ainda mais bonita à luz da lua.

Com isto ela suspirou completamente apanhadinha.

Por amor à minha marbella, se eu não conhecesse Naruto como conheço, diria que esse foi o engate mais barato à face da Terra, Marte, Júpiter e arredores.

- Ai que romântico, sim, sim! – disse Temari, no despacho – Vá criatura, continua.

- Como é obvio, não consegui dizer nada depois do elogio… Então, ele simplesmente sorriu com AQUELE seu sorriso e… e… beijou-me. – ela sussurou a última palavra tão abaixo que nos tivemos de esforçar para ouvir.

Ah, já era tempo de Naruto se tornar másculo o suficiente para tomar uma atitude, facto.

- Ahh Hinata, que fofo! – disse Tenten, com os olhos a brilhar – Então vocês agora namoram, certo?

- S-Sim, creio que sim.

- Eu estou orgulhosa do meu miúdo, brincas! – disse sinceramente feliz pela felicidade deles.

- Já começava a desconfiar que o puto não tivesse colhões de todo. – rematou Temari a seu jeito, provocando uma gargalhada geral.

- Que lindo, porra! Quem me dera que o Gaara tomasse uma atitude assim. – Ino fez beicinho.

- Oh amiga, não te queixes, e vocês nem sequer namoram… - disse Temari – Não imaginas a carga de trabalhos que tive para fazer com que o Shikamaru me beijasse! – ela abanou a cabeça, furiosa.

- Mas que porra fizeste no bar, Temari? – perguntou Tenten, indignada – quando vos vi, estavam se comendo selvaticamente ao pé de um… poste, Temari, um _poste_. Haverá coisa mais pornográfica que isso?

- Realmente! – enfatizei – Como conseguiste tal proeza, Mari?

- Parece que o feitiço se virou contra o feiticeiro… - disse Hinata, inocentemente.

Rimo-nos com o comentário dela, pois vendo bem as coisas, possuía o seu trunfo de verdade.

O barman trouxe os nossos pedidos e cada uma serviu-se.

- Que piada. – zombou Temari – Vocês já deviam saber como é, são os velhos truques aqui da Tia Sabaku. Mas já que estamos de espírito aberto a confissões… - ela sorriu matreira – Shikamaru tem bastante mais motivação do que todas nós pensávamos. Pelo menos, quando se trata de certos e determinados assuntos… - ela piscou-nos os olhos.

- ALTO E PÁRA O BAILE! – gritou Tenten, fazendo sinal de stop com as mãos.

- Tu e o Shikamaru já… coiso? – perguntei-lhe, estupefacta, lendo a mesma pergunta nos olhos das minhas amigas.

- Coiso? – perguntou Temari confusa.

- Sim, coiso… de coisar! – completou Tenten com os olhos vidrados na loira.

Ela, compreendendo por fim a nossa pergunta, sorriu um pouco envergonhada, mas disse determinada – Já.

- MINHA NOSSA SENHORA! – gritámos em grupo eu, Tenten e Ino – C-Calma na coisa loirinha, gira aí os detalhes! – completou Tenten.

Temari riu-se – Estás muito interessada Tenten, queres dar uma aulinha particular ao Neji, é?

Para meu espanto, ela respondeu – Olha, quem sabe…

Fitei-a em silêncio, não querendo acreditar naquilo que os meus ouvidos ouviram.

Mas que porra estava ela a falar?

Tenten começou a rir alto que nem uma hiena.

- Devias ter visto a tua cara agora, Sakura! Hilariante! – ela continuava a rir – Por todos os santos, eu não estava a falar a sério, não sejam ridículas.

Soltei o ar dos meus pulmões, por um lado aliviada, por outro amuada. Ah, qual é, eu só quero o melhor para as minhas amigas, e convenhamos, Neji Hyuuga não é, de todo, algo a desperdiçar.

Então essa galinácia quer conversa, hein?

- Mas Tenten, - disse Hinata, que até agora se tinha mantido calada – O que se passa exactamente entre ti e o meu primo?

Ela debruçou-se sobre a mesa, pensativa – Nós… Bem, nós estamos nalgo que eu não definiria exactamente uma curte, mas também não é um namoro sério.

- Isso, minha cara, chama-se uma Relação Aberta. – rematou Ino, sacudindo a sua cascata loira para trás das costas.

Tenten pareceu cogitar a definição.

- Sim, creio que se pode considerar uma relação aberta. Portanto, duvido muito que estejamos avançados o suficiente para esse tipo de divertimentos. – disse, olhando provocadoramente para Temari.

- Mas tu bem que querias. Achas que não sei? – rematou a loira, erguendo a sobrancelha, divertida.

Ela corou e ia começar a protestar, mas foi interrompida por Ino – Ah, qual é? Meninas, nós somos cinco artistas quase formadas, bonitas e estamos na flor dos nossos vinte e dois anos. É mais que óbvio que tenhamos sexo com os nossos namorados, não acham? – ela rolou os olhos e empinou o nariz como se tivesse dito algo digno de Einstein.

Por um lado, não havia maneira de contestar as palavras dela, mas por outro, dude, sexo é sempre (e sempre será) aquele _tabu_ que todos têm receio de "debater".

- Falas alto, Ino Afinal, o que rola entre ti e o meu irmão, loira? Já sabes que ele não me conta nada.

- Ah, simplesmente não rola – respondeu emburrada – Ele é completamente diferente de todos os homens que já conheci… É difícil para eu aproximar-me enquanto ele não me dá um sinal de correspondência. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, é toda essa sua frieza que me fascina nele…

Nós ficámos caladas por algum, tipo, muito tempo.

Certo, ela acabou de dizer isso?

- Quem és tu e o que fizeste à porca? – perguntei perplexa, largando o meu cappuccino (agora esquecido) na mesa.

Ela mandou-me ir tomar naquele sítio que todos conhecemos.

- Ai não posso, a Ino está apaixonada! – disse Tenten, rindo.

- Já não era sem tempo. – Hinata sorriu.

- Mas espera aí Loirinha, tu não detestavas homens mais novos que tu? – perguntou Temari, chocada.

- Realmente… - rematei. Mas que diabos está o Mister G a fazer à Ino?

- Eu sei, mas… - ela sorriu, completamente boba Ah, qual é a porra! Gosto dele assim, hei-de fazer o quê?

- Minha nossa Senhora, é o apocalipse. – dramatizei com uma pose teatral.

- É verdade, agora voltando às cartas para a pessoa certa, como está o teu namorado rosinha? – rematou Ino.

- Não sei a quem te estás a referir. – fingi-me de confusa apesar de saber muito bem a quem a porca se estava se referindo. Raios a partam.

- Não finja que não sabe a quem me estou me referindo, ao SASUKE – ela gritou mesmo o nome – obviamente. Agora tens a desculpa do castigo da Tsunade para passares mais tempo com ele!

Eu engasguei-me com o cappuccino ao ouvir estas últimas palavras.

- MAS VOCÊS REGULAM BEM? O SASUKE NÃO É O MEU NAMORADO E ESTE CASTIGO FOI A PIOR COISA QUE JÁ ME ACONTECEU NA VIDA!

Elas riram-se todas. Sim, até Hinata. Tipo... É triste.

- Essa tua reação apenas comprova que rola qualquer coisa aí! – disse Tenten, rindo (para variar).

- É mesmo, não tentes negar, Sakura! – provocou Temari – Que romântico, agora até vão poder dançar juntos!

- Vejam! VEJAM! Ela está a ficar da cor do cabelo!

- 'TÁ A CORAAAAAAAR! – gritaram todas, fazendo um coro estrondoso que fez todos os clientes olhar para a nossa mesa.

Ah, para o inferno com estas gajas!

Não tive como não me rir.

**::**

- Vá, queres que te venha buscar quando o treino acabar? – perguntou-me Tenten ao deixar-me à porta do instituto com o seu coopê.

- Sim, se não te importares.

Estava na hora do meu miserável castigo. Sim, um treino _especial_ com Sasuke, organizado por Gai, o nosso director. Supostamente, este acontecimento tem como fim promover o nosso laço psicológico de modo a fazer o fogo da Juventude "renascer" nas nossas veias, a fim de inverter o ódio num laço de amizade inquebrável e…

Ah, um foda-se para si, Gai-sensei.

Quando já estava a subir os degraus do portão de entrada, lembrei-me de algo que quis perguntar a Tenten desde a semana passada.

- Ei, Tenten! Espera! – corri para o carro que já se encontrava em andamento.

- Fala criatura.

Rolei os olhos – Porque disseste ao Sasuke para se acusar, no dia da guerra de comida?

Ela fitou-me, visivelmente confusa.

- Mas que porra está tu para aí a falar? Eu não lhe disse nada.

- Mas… mas ele disse…

Eu praticamente poderia sentir na pele a cara de "WTF" que Tenten fazia. E eu duvido que a minha esteja muito melhor.

Porém, algo na expressividade dos seus olhos castanhos mudou, e ela embalou o motor do carro – Sakura, ele não é tão mau como o pintas. Por vezes sabes ser _bem_ mais arrogante que ele, sabia?

Dito isso, ela arrancou e em poucos segundos desapareceu do meu campo de visão.

Demorei uns minutos a assimilar as suas palavras. Certo, eu sei que devo parecer uma andrómeda cor-de-rosa com cara de troglodita aqui parada no meio do passeio, mas isto era informação a mais para o meu cérebro.

_Então, Sasuke acusou-se e ajudou-me de livre vontade? _

Sentia-me esquisita ao perceber a verdadeira intenção dele. E sim, eu admito, até um pouco arrependida por todos os insultos que profetizei sobre ele, sobretudo os não expressos verbalmente.

**::**

Suspirando profundamente, entrei no salão espelhado. Já me tinha equipado e preparado psicologicamente para enfrentar o meu inferno pessoal.

Sasuke já se encontrava lá.

- Atrasada… como sempre. – disse, no seu tom indiferente, fazendo com que o meu arrependimento anterior se evaporasse. Arrependimento? O que era isso, mesmo?

Obviamente, Sasuke sempre com a teima da pontualidade. Ele estava encostado à parede, com a mania que tudo aquilo lhe pertencia, e a fazer cara de quem tinha um limão podre enfiado no rabinho.

- Se te calasses, provavelmente isto seria um pouco mais suportável, então porque não fazes um favor à humanidade e te remotas ao silêncio? – pedi, sorrindo falsamente e pensando em como a música "Fuck you – Cee lo Green" se aplicava tão bem a este momento.

Ele abanou a cabeça e sorriu sarcástico, como se "as minhas bocas não o afectassem".

Certo, até poderia haver algum pingo de verdade nisso, mas insultá-lo semre foi, para mim, algo tão normal como respirar. Algo que nem nos percebemos que fazemos, porém é essencial para a nossa sobrevivência.

Certo, risca isso.

Rolei os olhos e sentei-me no chão mesmo a tempo de assistir à entrada triunfal do _Mestre_ Gai e… mas que porra é aquilo?

Eu e Sasuke entreolhámo-nos e um simples pensamento atravessou as nossas cabeças: medo.

Ao lado de Gai, que só por si já merecia uma tala na chipa a soletrar R-I-D-Í-C-U-L-O; estava uma criatura de macacão verde igual ao do director, algo como uma cópia do próprio. Se eu percebesse algo de Geometria Descritiva, diria que ele era uma translação redutiva do Director de razão de semelhança ½ e… Ah, esquece lá isso.

Facto era que estavam ali duas aberrações com cara de bolacha, sobrancelhas de Einstein e um derrame de petróleo na cabeça.

- Bons Dias, meus Jovens! – disse a Aberração-Maior, fazendo a sua conhecida pose de Nice-guy. Gesto o qual foi imitado pela Aberração-Menor.

- Ah, er… Oi! – consegui dizer.

- Hn. – Sasuke fez apenas um cumprimento de cabeça, provavelmente estava demasiado chocado para conseguir falar.

- Preparados para a nossa lição? – perguntou o director, puxando quatro cadeirões, arrumados num canto, para o centro do salão.

- Não! – respondemos ao mesmo tempo.

- Ainda bem. – disse, batendo as palmas e ignorando-nos – Então vamos começar. Façam favor de se sentar aqui. – ele apontou para as cadeiras.

Fitei-o, confusa.

- Não era suposto treinarmos as... Apresentações?

- Cada coisà a seu tempo, donzela, – respondeu a Aberração-Menor – cada coisa a seu tempo.

E fez menção de me indicar a cadeira para me sentar. Eu e Sasuke ocupámos os nossos lugares, lado a lado, e à nossa frente sentaram-se os nossos… Instrutores, para todos os efeitos.

- Certo. – disse Gai, fitando-nos criticamente – Eu e o meu assistente Lee recebemos a missão de vos ajudar, tanto na vossa apresentação, como na vossa relação pessoal.

Alto, eu não tenho conhecimento desta última parte!

- Portanto, comecemos pelos extremos. Vamos ter uma sessão de "Terapia Relacional", onde faremos o vosso fogo da juventude renascer, a fim de promover a cooperação profissional e aumentar a qualidade da vossa apresentação – Gai terminou o seu discurso com um sorriso colgate não correspondido.

Nota mental: evitar homens com macacões verdes e sobrancelhas paranormais.

- Comecemos. Sakura, qual é a coisa que mais detesta em Sasuke?

Não foi preciso pensar muito para responder a tal pegrunta.

- Tuuudo. – fiz menção de acentuar bem a complexidade da situação.

- E você, Sasuke? – perguntou Gai enquanto tomava notas no seu caderno – O que mais despreza na Senhorita Haruno?

- Tuuudo. – respondeu, imitando-me.

Bem, isto é ao que eu chamo uma Grande Lata.

- Ah, larga de ser mesquinho Sasuke, se não fosse o teu estúpido complexo de superioridade não discutiríamos como discutimos!

- E se tu fosses menos exagerada, orgulhosa e preconceituosa não estaríamos aqui agora.

- Eu? Ninguém te mandou acusares-te! Preferia um trilhão de milhões de vezes limpar a cantina toda sozinha do que estar um minuto sequer na tua companhia!

- Ainda discordas do facto de seres exagerada? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Discordo, pois! Não há exagero algum naquilo que disse.

- Ui, alguma vez. - ele rolou os olhos, enraivecendo-me ainda mais – Sakura, tu és _irritante_.

- Seu… seu… seu CAMELO! – gritei e pus-me de pé.

- Histérica. – rematou indiferente.

- OGRO!

- Desequilibrada.

- DESNATURADO!

- Pita.

Enchi os pulmões de ar para gritar algum insulto àquele imbecil, mas fui interrompida por Gai.

- Meus Jovens! Tenha calma!

- Gai-sensei. – disse a Aberração-Menor-De-Nome-Lee – Pelas minhas anotações concluo que, dos cinco estados de gravidade de estalo existentes, eles se encontram no sétimo.

Gai colocou a mão no queixo, pensativo – Isto é pior do que eu pensava…

- Plano B, mestre?

- Plano B, caro pupilo.

Eles fizeram um aceno de cabeça sincronizado e Lee desapareceu a correr. Poucos segundos depois, voltou com duas vendas nas mãos. Enquanto isso, Gai desligou os interruptores das luzes do salão, deixando-o apenas iluminado pela luz do crepúsculo que penetrava pelas janelas.

Depois de nos colocar "delicadamente" as vendas nos olhos, Lee foi à aparelhagem e ligou-a. Ouvi imediatamente os primeiros acordes daquela melodia por mim tão conhecida.

- Mas que raio… - murmurei confusa.

Senti Gai pegar na minha mão e colocá-la na de Sasuke, ao mesmo tempo em que ele punha a mão dele na minha cintura e eu, a minha esquerda, no seu ombro.

- A base de tudo, meus jovens, é a confiança. – ouvi-o afastar-se a passos lentos – Quando a atingirem… Aí sim, estarão preparados.

- Gai-sensei? – chamou Sasuke – O que pretende que façamos agora?

- Agora? Agora façam aquilo que melhor sabem. _Dancem_!

Depois disso, ouvimos a porta bater e a música começar.

**I need another story** – Eu preciso de outra história**  
****Something to get off my chest** – Algo para que possa desabafar **  
****My life gets kind of boring** – A minha vida torna-se entediante**  
****Need something that I can confess** – Preciso de algo que possa confessar

**Till all my sleeves are stained red** – Até que as minhas mangas estejam manchadas de vermelho  
**From all the truth that I've said** – Por todas as verdades que disse  
**Come by it honestly I swear** – Foram honesta, eu juro  
**Thought you saw me wink, no, I've been on the brink, so** – Pensei que me tivesses visto piscar, mas não, tenho estado á beira, então

Sasuke conduzia-me agora com elegância e posse, numa valsa clássica e estranhamente condizente com a música.

Para meu espanto, toda a raiva fora novamente dissipada por uma reconfortante sensação de harmonia e bem-estar. Assim, sentia-me estranhamente segura, tranquila, a salvo. Já para não falar do formigueiro que eu sentia na minha mão direita e tentava a todo o custo ignorar. Um feito mais que impossível, visto que um perfume masculino que eu nunca cheirara antes, e entorpecia a porra do cérebro a ponto de… Pensar nestas besteiras e filosofias clichés.

Ele rodopiou comigo no salão e fez-me dobrar para trás e rodopiar sobre mim mesma, com uma das suas mãos nas minhas costas e outra na minha coxa, um pouco mais acima que o necessário.

Foi aí que o meu Juízo racionou: Porque cargas d'água estou a dançar com o SASUKE?

Afastei-me abruptamente e quase removia a venda, isto se umas mãos grandes não me tivessem impedido.

- Vais-te opor ao teu castigo óh ser irritante?

Típico.

- Este castigo é sobre-humano. Sim, vou, e ninguém me impede. – respondi, tirando a venda à força e virando a cara devido à proximidade que ele forçava.

Sasuke riu-se e largou-me, afastando-se. Também ele já havia tirado a venda (sabe-se lá há quanto tempo).

– Ninguém te impede.

Senti um aperto e um amargo sabor de arrependimento quando ele me soltou. Algo… como se uma camada de "dureza" se aposentasse novamente sobre mim. Puta que pariu, seria possível que me agradasse o seu toque?

**I'm gonna give all my secrets away…** - Vou entregar todos os meus segredos…

Ele fitou-me demoradamente e depois se riu. Consegui decifrar uma ponta de desprezo nas suas feições – Sabes? És um pedacinho de merda, Sakura.

Algo naquelas palavras feriu-me. Não sei como, nem por que, mas algo cá dentro agitou-se e não foi de boa maneira.

Assim, ele aproximou-se da saída e, sem que eu me conseguisse conter, gritei de tal maneira que me ardeu a garganta – NÃO SOU UM PEDAÇO DE MERDA!

Ele parou, com uma mão na maçaneta, e virou-se para mim com um sorriso trocista nos lábios – Pois não, és o **meu** pedaço de merda. - Dito isso, saiu.

Fiquei estática e com os pensamentos a mil. Sasuke Uchiha acabou mesmo de dizer o que eu ouvi? Macabro. E por que diabos não consigo tirar este sorriso de biscoito da minha cara?

Ah Sakura, mata-te.

_Eu juro que não o entendo. Nunca hei-de entender. _

Abanei a cabeça com violência e corri para a aparelhagem, desligando-a. Atirei tudo para dentro do meu saco e descalcei os meus sapatos de dança. Quando peguei nas minhas _Vans_ a fim de calçá-las, reparei num pequeno papel que estava dentro do sapato direito.

Desdobrei-o, curiosa, e ao ler o que aquela caligrafia cuidada dizia, o meu sorriso de biscoito aumentou ainda mais (mesmo comigo a evitar que tal acontecesse).

::

Sei que sentiste o mesmo que eu na dança.

Sábado, às 20:00h em frente ao _Broccolino_. Não tolero barra,

Sasuke.

::

Raios me partam.

* * *

JACK IS BACK

eu sumiii por quase aê cinco eras históricas, mas estou de volta e aqui está mais uma pequena prova de que escrever faz bem à alma - estou de óptimo humor graças ao facto de estar aqui batida de novo! yep, amanhã tenho prova de química e é, vida de estudante é pior que enfiar o dedo no cu e cheirar.

Relativamente a reviews dude, gatas vocês são as maiores, obrigado a: **Jack Sparrow **(peter peter...), **Sofia Monteiro** (potugal :p), **HOLIDAY**, **Sone**, **Mrs. Lautner** e **Roh Matheus**!

Qualquer coisa, mandem sinais de fumaça ou deixem uma review, sempre é mais fácil e não cai a mão, não :P

Hasta, Jack :*


	6. Chapter 6

**Fanfic dedicada a Tarcyanna França Matos, 15/10/1993 - 21/01/2010.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e os seus personagens não me pertencem, mas eu encomendei o Shikamaru por correio azul.

**Videos relacionados: **

http:/www youtube com/watch?v=XVxxG2AVOCQ&feature=related

http:/www youtube com/watch?v=03aJ8qOqo2Q&feature=fvw (samba)

http:/www youtube com/watch?v=5E4mBoGX6Dw&feature=related (tango)

http:/www youtube com/watch?v=olwoci-xVDg&feature=related (cha cha)

http:/www youtube com/watch?v=C7IwkLcHeBI&feature=related (salsa)

_É só por os pontos! (:_

**Músicas para acompanhar:** Girls just wanna have fun (Cindy Lauper); Into the Night (Nickelback ft. Santana); Titanium (David Guetta); Is this love (Bob marley); Beat it (Michael Jackson); Babilonia (White Label); Don't upset the rhythm (Noisettes); Memories (David Guetta ft. Kid Cudi); When love takes over (David Guetta ft. Kelly Rowland); Evacuate the dancefloor (Cascada); I'll be waiting (Lenny Kravitz); Me and My Guitar (Tom Dice); The Last Fight, piano version (Bullet For my V.); Because the Night (10000 Maniacs); What a Feeling (Laura Brannigan); Closer (Ne-Yo); Just Breathe (Pearl Jam); Black (Pearl Jam); Tango (from the Zorro film).

* * *

- Pela milésima vez Tenten, eu não vou àquele jantar!

- Oh Sakura! – choramingou – Fá-lo por mim!

- Não.

- Por favor!

- Nunca.

Ela tentou fazer cara de cachorra abandonada.

- Estás-me a confundir com o Neji, querida. – respondi – Não caio nessa.

Ela virou a cara e cruzou os braços, amuada. De repente, Tenten levantou-se novamente e desapareceu no corredor.

Poucos segundos depois, ela voltou com o meu lindo (e caro) relógio _Ice Watch_ na mão.

Damn it.

- Vamos Sakura – disse, maliciosa – Sabes tão bem como eu que não tens dinheiro para pagar o arranjo desta coisa linda e maravilhosa aqui – ela apontou para o relógio – e se não fores ao jantar do Sasuke, eu não o levo ao meu tio para o arranjar!

Senti-me selvaticamente chantageada. O arranjo daquele relógio só custa mais que um salário mínimo neste país, e visto que o Tio da Tenten trabalha numa ourivesaria xpto, ele faria um mega descontex aqui à melhor amiga da melhor sobrinha do Tio, e sendo assim tal nunca representou uma grande preocupação para mim. Até agora. Filha da mãe, onde foi que ela aprendeu a ser tão manipuladora?

- Nem penses Tenten, isso é uma sacanagem! Dá-me já essa caixa, eu própria vou à Ourivesaria e falo com o teu Tio.

Tentei tirar-lhe a caixa das mãos mas ela fugiu e escondeu-se atrás do sofá.

- Nanananana!

- Anda cá criatura!

- You'll never get this, you'll never get this!

Crápula dum raio.

- EU DOU-TE O BÓRAT, ÓH DESAFINADORA DE CHUVEIRO!

Ela tirou uma das suas meias e atirou-ma para cima. Parei de correr atrás dela por impulso e afastei-me da trajectória da meia.

- Smell it, smell it, now taste it! – disse Tenten, imitando outra cena dos seus malditos filmes de comédia.

Não pude evitar rir.

- Tenten, tu não prestas.

- Vindo de ti, tomo isso como um elogio.

Atirei-me para o sofá, derrotada. Não queria acreditar que aquele minimeu chantagista me conseguira obrigar a ir ao jantar.

- O que vou vestir? – perguntei, gemendo.

Ela fez o seu melhor riso maléfico teatral e fitou-me de uma maneira perturbante.

- Deixa essa preocupação comigo.

Minha nossa.

**::**

Sim, eu era louca por ter permitido viver com Tenten nos mesmos 30m2 de apartamento. Sabem a desvantagem de viver com uma amiga? É que assim ela sabe exactamente o que temos no armário… e onde estão as tesouras.

Juro pela alma do meu coelho Franklin que ela pegou no meu vestido preto da Prada (oferecido pela Ino no meu 22º aniversário) e lhe cortou as alças de costas cruzadas e fez dele um cai-cai. A saia é folgada e maior no lado direito da perna que do lado esquerdo.

- Tenten?

- Oi?

- Odeio-te.

- Também te amo.

Ela passou novamente o pente pelo meu cabelo já perfeitamente esticado e puxou o vestido mais para baixo na parte do busto.

- Quero morrer se ele me vir assim. – choraminguei. – Mas antes disso vou matar-te a ti.

- Depois do jantar tratamos dos pormenores. Agora – ela virou-me para si e fitou-me nos olhos – vais ter com o Sasuke, arrasas com ele, exerces os truques da Ino e acaba, pelo amor de Deus, na cama dele sem esse vestido, combinado?

Eu mostrei-lhe o dedo do meio e ela riu-se.

- Kidding.

- És exageradamente pequena para seres tamanhamente manipuladora.

Ela piscou-me o olho à chula.

- As chaves?

- Vai de autocarro. Acabou-se a gasolina.

Revirei os olhos, vesti o casaco e saí, olhando uma última vez para a Tenten com uma ameaça eminente nos olhos, fazendo-a rir ao invés de me temer.

**::**

Eu já o deveria ter calculado, mas não! Eu, estúpida como sempre, tinha que aceitar sair com o Uchiha. Resultado? Uma Sakura esfomeada e descabelada, à beira de um ataque de nervos, sentada na berma do passeio à espera do menino rico e mimada (que acabara de chegar num carrão de meter inveja ao Presidente dos Estados Unidos da América) com horas de atraso.

- Sasuke Uchiha, achas que isto são horas?

- Olá para ti também, Sakura. – disse, sarcástico.

- Porque é que eu vim sequer? Burra burra burra! – disse para mim mesma.

- Sim, e eu obriguei-te a vir e tudo. – respondeu.

Aproximei-me perigosamente dele, espetando-lhe um dedo no peito, enquanto ele baixava muito a cabeça (propositadamente) para me fitar, achando-se superior. – Ouve aqui, seu acéfalo de quinta, eu vim porque a Tenten me obrigou, não penses que estou aqui porque quis! – fiz um esgar – A propósito, estás muito enganado se achas que me irias conseguir impressionar com este restaurante do século passado. Muito menos com… - verifiquei no meu relógio de pulso, lembrando-me tarde demais que ele estava estragado – eu sei lá quantas horas de atraso!

- Minutos, minha querida. Trinta e sete minutos. – disse, olhando para a sua _rolex_ topo de gama.

- Seja o que for. Nunca se deixa uma mulher atraente esperar, essa é a regra número um. – disse, rolando os olhos.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha – E quem te disse que eras uma mulher atraente?

- Um motivo deve haver para não parares de olhar para mim. – respondi, fluidamente.

Ele abriu a boca várias vezes para responder ao meu desafio, mas as palavras ficavam-lhe presas na garganta e ele acabou por emburrar a cara, respondendo com um dos seus costumeiros "Hn's". Sakura - 1, Sasuke - 0.

Um sorriso de vitória que não consegui evitar bailou-me no rosto. É, eu ando a aprender com a Kurenai!

Suspirei. – Mas já agora, Uchiha _babe_, diz-me o porquê deste atraso infernal. – cruzei os braços, à espera de uma boa justificação.

- Se ainda não reparas-te, estamos em _ho-ra-de-pon-ta_, todos os turistas vêm para a baixa jantar, por isso fiquei preso no trânsito. – respondeu, visivelmente irritado.

Foi a minha vez de erguer uma sobrancelha – Existem transportes públicos.

- Não gramo de autocarros. – disse, armando-se em fodão chulo.

Tinha de admitir: ele ficava (muito) sexy assim.

Tinha de admitir: isso irritava-me (muito) mais.

Abanei a cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos.

– Bom, seja como for! É que, se ainda não reparas-te, devido ao teu atraso é certo que perdemos a mesa, meu amor. E agora? Ficámos aqui, a pastar mangalhos?

- Aconteça o que acontecer, eu vou para casa. – disse, indiferente. Fitei-o, incrédula, preparando-me para protestar quando ele me calou com um movimento da sua mão. Apenas aí reparei que estávamos praticamente colados um no outro – Agora tu, Haruno_ babe_, tens duas opções: ou ficas aqui, à espera que chova, ou vens comigo para casa e fazes-me companhia ao jantar. – completou.

Impressão minha ou aquilo foi o coro mais cara podre que já ouvi em toda a minha vida?

Ele só poderia estar a sonhar se pensava que _eu_ iria jantar com _ele_ na casa _dele_.

Sorri, sarcástica - Podes esperar sentado, querido, mas prefiro morrer a aceitar a tua boleia. É que, sabes, ainda há gente que "grama_"_ – fiz aspas com os dedos - de autocarros, nem todas as pessoas podem ter um Mercedes-clc a seu dispor.

-É um Mercedes cl**s**.

Revirei os olhos.

– Seja o que for. Eu não aceito boleia de um Uchiha.

- Tu é que sabes. – disse, encolhendo os ombros. Ele sacou das chaves que tinha no bolso e dirigiu-se ao seu Mercedes-clc ou cls ou o raio que o parta. Um carro tão lindo, com uma pintura tão meticulosa… um arranhão ficar-lhe-ia a matar.

- E vais me deixar aqui sozinha? – senti uma raiva escrupulosa nascer, tão arrebatadora que me fazia arfar.

- Ou isso, ou acompanhas-me. - Virou-se para mim, abrindo os braços – é a tua última oportunidade.

- É que nem sonhes. – voltei-lhe as costas e dirigi-me à paragem de autocarro. Sentei-me na berma da estrada e cruzei os braços, levando comigo o resto da minha dignidade.

Que _lata_. Nunca, em toda a minha vida, conheci alguém tão _cara-podre_ como Sasuke. Mas quem convida uma rapariga para sair, e depois deixa-a plantada numa paragem de autocarro ranhosa?

Vocês devem estar a pensar:_ mas ele ofereceu-me boleia, logo não me deixou plantada._

Eu, Sakura Haruno, nunca, em toda a minha vida, aceitaria boleia desse ogre.

Vi o carro de Sasuke embalar silenciosamente, para de seguida arrancar e dirigir-se ao fim da rua. E como se a minha noite não pudesse correr pior, senti, vindas do nada, pequenas gotas a caírem no meu nariz. _Oh, por favor não…_

Olhei para o céu, incrédula, mesmo a tempo de assistir à queda de uma valente chuvada. Sim, assim do nada. Puta que pariu.

Enterrei o rosto nas mãos, tendo de repente uma enorme vontade de rir. O que será que Sasuke quis realmente dizer com "ficas aqui, à espera que chova"?

E no meio da minha situação catastrófica, oiço a buzina de um carro. Quando ergo a cara, deparo-me com o carrão do Sasuke mesmo à frente do meu nariz. E com muito contragosto, muito orgulho e a tentar não me rebaixar, levando-me, torço a saia para espremer a água, ergo o queixo, e tento alcançar o puxador para abrir a porta. Teria sido uma missão cumprida, se Sasuke não tivesse arrancado com o carro e parando quatro metros à frente.

_O_ _maldito estava mesmo com vontade de me provocar._

Percorri os quatro metros, irritada, e ao chegar, mandei-o ir tomar naquele sítio. Entrei no carro.

E assim desperdicei a minha oportunidade de fazer uma "entrada dramática" pois, a nível de princípios, tive o mesmo efeito que a dona de um cão que mijou na carpete e depois lhe deu festas de enaltecimento.

- Com que então "prefiro morrer a aceitar a tua boleia". – disse-me, imitando a minha voz.

Enchi o peito de ar, voltando-me bruscamente para ele: – Não quero comentários.

- Que seja. – respondeu, indiferente.

_Sasuke maldito, maior cara-de-pau. Rafeiro. Acéfalo desmamado. Nunca mais lhe dirijo a palavra._

- Aliás, porque não viras-te na esquina e desapareces-te de vez? – não me conseguia calar – Em vez de te armares em esperto e fazeres piadinhas que não metem piada nenhuma!

- Pensei que não queríamos comentários.

Vindo do rádio, que estava programado numa estação de músicas dos anos 80, começaram-se a ouvir as boas vibrações de Bob Marley.

**Is this love, is this love, is this love, is this love that I'm feeling? **- Será amor, será amor, será amor, será amor isto que estou a sentir?

Deixei escapar um silvo de frustração, irritada com aquela música por algum motivo que naquele momento não sabia explicar, desligando à bruta o maldito rádio. Boas vibrações uma ova.

– És impossível.

Ele riu-se.

Sério, Sasuke Uchiha riu-se.

- Eu é que sou impossível? – perguntou-me, virando a cara para mim. Não pude deixar de reparar como ficava com as feições leves e descontraídas enquanto ria – Tu é que és demasiado orgulhosa para aceitar boleia de um "Uchiha" e eu é que sou impossível?

- Pensei que não queríamos comentários. – imitei as suas palavras.

Sasuke engoliu uma gargalhada. O maldito estava a rir-se às minhas custas!

Ele fixava o seu olhar na escuridão à nossa frente enquanto punha as mudanças. – O que queres para o jantar?

**::**

A aparelhagem cara de Sasuke tocava AC DC com o volume no máximo. Eu já não aguentava de tanto dançar, cantar (leia-se desafinar) e rir. Acho que os meus abdominais me vão sair pelos ouvidos se Sasuke não parar de dançar.

Como um Veado-Nato, Sasuke dançava propositadamente gay, com os seus calções puxados até quase aos mamilos e uns suspensórios entalados entre as virilhas. Ele abanava-se todo e o seu Júnior acompanhava-o fielmente, ele chamava-lhe: A Dança da Banana.

- P-pára Sasuke! Eu não aguento mais! Pelo amor de Deus…! – contorci-me novamente no chão a rir desalmadamente da figura de urso de Sasuke.

Ele parou então e deitou-se a meu lado a cantarolar "É a dança da Banana" no meu ouvido.

Sim, é que nem se questiona. Nós estávamos, nada mais, nada menos que podres de bêbados. Uma garrafa de vodka preta e uma de Tequilla jaziam no chão ao lado de três caixas de pizza ratadas. Não me perguntem como isto começou.

- Acho que tens andado a sair muito com o Kiba e o Naruto! – disse, entre gargalhadas.

- Ainda não viste nada. – ao dizer isso, Sasuke abanou as sobrancelhas que nem um vilão de um filme de terror de quinta categoria.

- Sasuke, tu és um gay-nato, disso não restam dúvidas. A questão é… - comecei a rir ainda antes de me pronunciar – isso é tudo prática por experiência própria ou resultado de uma espontaneidade momentânea?

- Sakura, - disse em tom de aviso, rindo-se - não brinques comigo enquanto estou bêbado, não vais querer que eu te mostre que não existe veado-nato algum em mim.

- Não me faças rir Sasuke! – disse, rindo-me apesar das minhas palavras.

- Não? – perguntou, começando a fazer-me cócegas. – De certeza que não?

Comecei a gargalhar novamente, tentando fugir dele a rastejar pelo chão de madeira polida do seu apartamento caro.

- P-Pára, seu ogre! – tentei esmurrar-lhe o peito.

- Sakura err… podes parar de me fazer cócegas?

- Eu estou-te a bater sua lontra!

- Quanto mais me bates, mais gosto de ti! – cantarolou, espalhando cheiro a álcool e a 'Sasuke' para cima de mim.

- Tu não gostas de mim! – retorqui.

- Quem disse?

- Tu!

- Eu nunca disse isso. – respondeu. Eu ri-me novamente, mas reparei que o seu semblante estava sério. Ele já não me fazia cócegas, entretanto, a sua mão permaneceu na minha cintura.

- Mas é óbvio que tu não gostas. Nunca gostamos um do outro. - Eu praticamente conseguia ver a minha cara de aparvalhada, rindo.

- Então porque me deixas fazer isto? – dito isso, ele passou a mão que não estava na minha cintura pela minha perna e terminou na minha coxa. Os seus olhos penetrantes não largavam os meus.

Eu tinha de admitir, o seu toque sabia-me bem.

- Porque… estou bêbeda.

- Eu nunca disse que não gostava de ti, Sakura. – disse, fitando-me intensamente, como se me quisesse hipnotizar.

- Mas… eu sei que tu não gostas, não mintas. – agora eu já não ria.

- Se não gostasse não faria isto. – dito isso, ele finalizou a distância e…

Beijou-me. Merda.

Consciência ou Vontade.

Pegar ou Largar.

Eu não tinha controlo sobre mim mesma. O meu corpo reagia a cada toque e eu simplesmente me transformara num ser irracional e desejoso.

Apenas quando as mãos de Sasuke começou a vaguear por sítios que não deveriam ir de maneira alguma é que eu me apercebi verdadeiramente daquilo que estava a acontecer e as consequências que isto traria. Sim, eu estava bêbeda, mas não estava incapaz de pensar. Tipo minimamente.

Juntei toda a minha força e empurrei Sasuke o suficiente para ele parar de me beijar.

- Nós estamos bebados Sasuke, isto é um erro! – comecei a espernear-me e a tentar sair de debaixo dele. -

- Sakura, menos. Eu quero. Tu queres. Se isso não te chega... "Tens o mundo ao contrário".

Confere: se há coisa que odeio é não saber resistir a homens determinados.

- Mas... nós... está errado. Não faz parte dos meus planos, é geneticamente imcompatível! Sasuke, Tu e Eu é uma cena que não está destinada!

- Que se foda o destino.

Não preciso dizer o que se sucedeu. O meu cérebro já não registava bem o que acontecia à minha volta, pelo que simplesmente reagi aos estímulos e me deixei levar. Tal e qual um tango improvisado. Sedutor, prazeiroso. Leve, espontâneo. Único, perfeito.

E naquele momento, só existíamos nós no Mundo.

::

Senti um cheiro a canela no ar e uma melodia conhecida a tocar de fundo.

Dei duas "cheiradelas" e apercebi-me de que estava deitada de uma maneira que se podia definir pela imagem do 'À Vontade' – pança para baixo, braços estendidos, pernas afastadas e entrelaçadas em tudo e nada e tinha baba a escorrer pelo canto da boca. Apercebi-me também que estava a dar "love the way you lie" no rádio.

"Nada de mais" pensei; até me aperceber que este cheiro a perfume de canela masculino não era o cheiro do meu quarto e que aquilo ali por baixo da minha cabeça não era, definitivamente, a minha almofada. Era... um par de BÓXERS?

"Que merda é esta Sakura!"

Abri apenas um olho e o que vi chegou para me tirar toda a ressaca de cima: uns boxers de homem jaziam à minha frente, completamente amarrotados e jogados para o chão sem dó nem piedade.

Levantei-me tão depressa que fiquei a ver tudo a andar à roda.

Má ideia, pois acabei por cair no chão com uma tontura dos diabos.

"Lindo, sua besta."

Ouvi uma gargalhada aparatosa vinda de trás de mim e virei-me para ver quem era o infeliz.

Sasuke estava à ombreira da porta. Trajava apenas em calças largas, tinha uma chávena de café na mão e o cabelo bagunçado de quem se levantou às quatro da tarde.

Mas que porra vinha a ser esta?

- Sasuke seu imbecil, tens trinta segundos para me explicar três coisas. Primeiro, o que estou aqui a fazer. Segundo, porque estão BÓXERS teus no chão. E terceiro, o que diabos aconteceu aqui? Pára de rir sua criatura!

Mas Sasuke não parava, mais; ele até se sentou no chão, sem se conseguir conter.

- Qual é Sakura, então não te lembras da melhor noite da tua vida? – disse, trocista.

- Oh cala-te Uchiha! Não brinques comigo.

- Não estou a brincar Sakura.

Eu já havia referido que paciência não é o meu forte?

- O que estás a querer dizer? – perguntei - Tenho que ir. Aliás, deves-me ter drogado bonito para eu ficar aqui a dormir, muito engraçado Uchiha, estou a morrer de rir.

Ele fitou-me como um cientista que olha para o primeiro resultado da sua experiência macabra.

- Não te lembras mesmo... – reflectiu, pensativo.

- Sasuke, que merda é que se está a passar?

Comecei a ficar nervosa. Muito nervosa.

Ele levantou-se e veio de encontro a mim. De repente, o seu sorriso de lado horrivelmente sedutor surgiu no seu rosto.

- Tu, eu e vodka. Digo-te que foi uma noite... agradável.

- Estás a insinuar que nós...? – perguntei, horrorizada.

- Sim, fofinha. – disse, sarcástico - Tu e eu fizemos sexo. Na carpete da minha sala, caso não te lembres.

Naquele momento, comecei a ver o apartamento de Sasuke andar à roda.

Não podia ser verdade. A minha reputação... O meu orgulho...

Lixo.

"Como foi possível teres-te deixado levar Sakura?"

A culpa era do álcool. Ou então Sasuke drogou-me. Sim, sem dúvida.

É demasiada coisa para cogitar.

Foquei os meus olhos e vi que Sasuke me observava, ainda sorrindo. Filho de uma égua, quem é que se ri numa situação destas?

Não consegui aguentar.

POFFFF.

::

- Esta bem, eu... eu... eu peço desculpa. – consegui dizer, após quase trinta minutos de luta interior. Qual é, não tenho culpa de ter o ego inflamado.

- Hn. – pronunciou-se Sasuke, sempre original. Ele continuou a beber o seu café como se eu não existisse. Ao menos já não sorria.

Na verdade, naquele momento, eu preferia mesmo 'não existir'. Depois de ter batido em Sasuke, ele praticamente me rosnou dizendo que o que aconteceu foi por acção mútua e que ele não tinha culpa nenhuma de eu me sentir atraída por ele.

Vadio.

"- O que pensas Sakura? Que te ia prender e obrigar a abrires as pernas para mim? – senti-me corar que nem um tomate ao ouvir isto."

Estávamos agora os dois sentados, frente a frente, com o café na mão e um olhar constrangedor e macabro dirigido um ao outro.

Nada disto deveria ter acontecido. Eu não sei onde estava com o juízo quando aceitei vir com ele para casa. Melhor, quando aceitei vir sequer ao encontro. Ou antes até, quando permiti que Tenten exercesse pressão psicológica sobre mim. Certo, eu só precisava de arranjar uma desculpa que possa dar a todo Mundo por ter dormido aqui. Apenas... uma desculpa.

...

Deitei a minha cabeça em cima da mesa, frustrada pela minha própria ressaca que não me permitia pensar coerentemente.

- Sakura.

Shit.

- Han?

- Pareces um cadáver com síndrome de Down. Vai para casa, sério.

DESCARADO!

- Estás a correr comigo de casa?

- Depende do ponto de vista... – ponderou, trocista.

Mostrei-lhe o dedo do meio e levantei-me. Apenas aí reparei que tinha vestido uma Arizona States sweat shirt enorme. Cruiosamente, foi aí que me lembrei da fisga cor-de-rosa que vestira anteriormente e que agora estava apenas tapada por uma camisola larga.

- Não te esqueças das tuas roupas! – disse, provocando-me.

Eu aproximei-me dele e fitei-o profundamente nos olhos, esperando que o meu lapis preto estivesse suficientemente borrado para lhe meter medo.

- Isto MORRE aqui, Sasuke Uchiha. Nunca mais quero ouvir falar desta noite, muito menos do que aconteceu. Sem comentários, provocações ou bocas. Entendido?

Ele fitou-me demoradamente, agora sério.

- Consideras o orgulho um defeito ou uma virtude, Sakura?

Tentei perceber onde ele queria chegar, apercebendo-me (tarde demais) que estavamos novamente com os corpos praticamente colados.

- Depende do ponto de vista.

Ele sorriu, como quem estava à espera de tal resposta, e inclinou-se para baixo, assustando-me.

- Quem é orgulhoso a si próprio devora, Sakura. – sussurrou.

Eu detesto quando ele diz o meu nome. E detesto também a sua mania de recitar frases gays em momentos profundos (não que isto seja um momento profundo). E detesto também o meu sistema hormonal por fazer as minhas mãos suar quando estou a cinco centímetros de encostar os meus lábios peito dele.

Aclarei as ideias.

- Eu vou bazar, é o melhor a fazer. E.. desculpa por... tu sabes, o estalo. – disse-lhe, desviando-me do seu olhar.

- Se quiseres realmente pedir desculpas, começa pelo dia em que nasceste.

Inspirei fundo cinco vezes e contei até – 30 para me acalmar.

_Ignora, ignora, ignora Sakura. _

Peguei no meu vestido e na minha mala e saí do apartamento, lembrando-me apenas no elevador que tinha as roupas dele ainda vestidas. Despi-as e vesti as minhas coisas.

Voltei atrás e toquei à campaínha.

- As tuas roupas. – disse, seca.

- leva-as para casa, lava-as e depois devolves, ok? – e fechou a porta sem esperar pela minha resposta.

Eu odeio-o.

::

- Pelo amor de Deus Sakura! Conta-me isso direito, eu presico de pormenores! – implorava Tenten.

- Eu já te disse, volto a dizer e espero não ter que repetir a mesma porra outra vez. Jantamos e depois fomos a um bar. Como ficou muito tarde, ele nao quis que eu fosse de autocarro para casa e disse-me para dormir no seu apartamento. No sofá. Obviamente. Portanto... ele emprestou-me roupa para dormir e fim da história.

Se eu me safar desta, eu juro que rezo todos os dias do próximo mês.

- Sakura.

- Oi?

- Não estás mesmo à espera que eu acredite nessa, pois não?

Ámen.

Comecei a bater com a cabeça na mesa, frustrada e derrotada.

Ela observou isso e agitou-se melhor na cadeira, como se aguardasse uma grande revelação.

- Tenten... por favor, não me obrigues a pronunciar em voz alta o que aconteceu. É mau demais.

Ela tinha os olhinhos a brilhar, emocionada.

- Sakura, sabes que acabarei por saber de qualquer maneira pelo Neji.

- O caralho que saberás por ele! Se Sasuke lhe contar, mato-o e dou-o de comer aos porcos.

- Acalma-se Sakura! Assim falando até parece que _dormiram_ juntos, estás a fazer isto parecer pior do que deve ser. Vá, conta-me! Beijaram-se?

Ao ouvir isto, fechei os olhos e simplesmente fiquei deitada com a cabeça na mesa, sem responder.

A minha vida é uma merda.

Passados dez segundos, ela percebeu.

- OH, MEU DEUS! VOCÊS DORMIRAM JUNTOS!

A Sakura diabólica que vive em mim tomou posse, levantando-se da cadeira e tapando a boca de Tenten violentamente.

- OS VIZINHOS PODEM OUVIR-TE SUA ABERRAÇÃO!

Tenten estava com os olhos tão abertos de espanto que nunca fora menos parecida à pucca como agora.

- Sakura... Estás a falar a sério?

- Vou-me suicidar.

- Meu deus! E então?

- Então oquê? – rosnei.

- Ele é bom na cama?

Fitei-a com a melhor cara de cadáver-com-síndrome-Down possível.

- Nem me lembro como isto foi acontecer, quanto mais se foi bom.

- Ai rapariga. Só tu para teres uma noite de prazer com o homem mais gostoso da cidade e não te lembrares de nada.

- Acho que foi melhor assim. Caso contrário, provavelmente teria que ir ao psiquiatra.

Ela rolou os olhos – Quem dera a muitas miúdas estar no teu lugar.

Eu sorri – Assim fazes-me lembrar o seu fãn-clube. Todas aquelas moças mimadas e birrentas que nem o conhecem e já se dizem apaixonadas... coitadinhas.

- Ehh miuda, isso é tudo ciumes?

Fitei-a, carrancuda – É isso mesmo Tenten, sem dúvida. AAAAi, estou tão podre. Nunca mais me obrigues a ir a encontros, sério.

Ela riu-se – Empresta-me o teu telemóvel, Sakura.

- Porque...? – ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Preciso avisar o Neji para ir ensaiar comigo hoje à tarde na academia. Fiquei barrada por saldo. – disse, fazendo um grande sorriso amarelo.

Rolei os olhos, entregando-lhe o telefone, e recostei-me na cadeira, massajando as têmporas.

- Hum... Sakura?

- Han?

- Tens a certeza que me contaste sobre tudo o que aconteceu ontem à noite?

- O que queres dizer?

Ela mostrou-me o meu telemóvel. No fundo do ecrã estava uma fotografia minha com as roupas de Sasuke, a mostrar a língua preta e o dedo do meio.

- Não sabia que ouve tanto À vontade entre vocês... Até já fotos o casal tira um ao outro! – disse, a rir-se.

Eu fiz a minha maior careta de desgosto e mandei-a ir tomar naquele sítio.

Algo me diz que a minha vida, daqui para a frente, será um aborto.

* * *

**Beta: Aline :]**

* * *

Oi gente :B

Estou sem tempo mas peço milhões de biliões de desculpas pela demora! Sério, eu tenho vergonha de mim mesma. Aconteceram muitas coisas por cá que não me permitiram dedicar às fanfics; escola, crise, problemas de família, morte de familiares, enfim. Mesmo assim, espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo e peço mesmo desculpa aos meus leitores pela demora, peço desculpa de coração. Não sei bem que rumo é que esta fanfic vai tomar, a partir de agora as coisas não estão bem organizadas mas vou fazer o melhor possível :3 (btw alguém reparou na piada que retirei do filme do príncipe da Pérsia? :P)

A força de qualquer escritor é o seu público! Manifestem-se! Violem as palavras! Deixem reviews porque não há nada melhor que saber que há gente que lê e gosta :3

Peace otakus! :*

**Jack**


End file.
